The Bonds of Sisterly Affection
by readergirl4985
Summary: I found myself, one day, wondering how Kitty and Mary would have turned out had Kitty been closer to Mary instead of Lydia. How might the story have changed? (Just a warning that this isn't likely to be a E/D HEA. That could change, but at this moment it does not look like it will.)
1. Chapter 1

As she smoothed a few stray hairs to blend in with her modest hairstyle, Mary Bennet became aware of the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her shared room. Seconds later, the door swung open, making way for her overly emotional younger sister, Catherine.

"Kitty, what on earth is the matter?" she asked, truly concerned.

"Oh, you know," Kitty sniffed on her way to her wardrobe, "just the usual. Lydia took my new bonnet; the one I was so proud of and was going to wear for church today for the first time; remade it without me knowing, and Mama took her side, again! It was _my_ bonnet that I spent _my_ own money on, and Mama told me to just let her have it. Now I will have to wear my old one."

Mary suppressed a scoff. She had learned long ago that, while she didn't care about appearance so long as one was clean and modest, Kitty enjoyed being more fashionable and colorful. "You can wear mine. It hasn't been worn, and therefore, has not been seen."

"But I made it just for you!" Kitty sniffed, though she did seem to be slightly pleased with the idea. In a blink, she shook her head. "No, it matches your new dress so perfectly, and it is has been far too long since you have been out in a new dress."

"Church is not the occasion to draw attention to one's apparel. I am wearing the dress and bonnet to tea at Aunt Phillips' tomorrow. My new dress and bonnet will be seen together."

"But I will have already worn the bonnet!"

Mary felt her patience wearing thin. "Kitty, I don't care if the bonnet has already been worn. You take my bonnets and remake them all the time."

"But with your permission and never when they are new!" her younger sister defended. "It's your bonnet, therefore, you should wear it first. That is the rule!"

"There is no such rule," Mary sat heavily on the bed, arms folded over her chest. Kitty and her rules of fashion!

Her surly response brought a smile to Kitty's face. She walked over and joined Mary on the edge of the bed, throwing her arms around the older girl. "For me, there is. If it is mine, I hate for someone else to wear it first, so I give the same curtesy to others. You know, one of those holy rules you're always quoting. Still, I do thank you with my whole heart." She sighed. "My old bonnet will be fine. As you said, 'church isn't the place.'"

"Well, it's good to know you do listen to me on occasion."

* * *

Kitty glared at her younger sister as she showed off the bonnet to Maria Lucas after service. It wasn't fair! Turning back to Mary, who had her nose stuck in her prayer book, she shook her head. "I don't know how you can walk and read at the same time. I would trip and hurt myself."

"You trip and hurt yourself on a daily basis, regardless," Mary looked up with a wry smile. "Though I am sure that if you did try to read as you walk, you would probably damage someone or something else, as well." She looked beyond Kitty and saw Lydia showing off. "I am sure if you ask Papa, he will give you the money to replace the bonnet."

"No," she sighed, "last time Lydia did this, he told me that he would not and that I needed to keep a better eye on my things. He doesn't understand how relentless Lydia is!"

Mary gave her a pitying look, and dropped the subject. "Look. There is Papa, Jane, and Lizzy. We should join them so we can depart."

As soon as they approached, their father acknowledged them and began walking at a quick pace in order to get home faster. Mary and Kitty fell into their places behind their elder sisters and followed. Their mother and youngest sister were the last to join them.

"Mr. Bennet! Wonderful news!" her mother's excited voice caught them first. She brushed past them in a flurry. "Netherfield Park is let at last! And do you want to know who has taken it?"

"You want to tell me, and I am not averse to hearing it," Mr. Bennet quipped as he continued towards their home.

Kitty couldn't help but giggled at their conversation. Their father was always teasing their mother. Tilting her head at Mary, she found that she also had a small smile on her face at their parents' display. Even Jane and Lizzy were enjoying the moment. Once in the house, they discarded their jackets and bonnets and met their parents in the sitting room. By this point, their mother was quite distressed.

Truthfully, Kitty was tired of hearing her mother's moans about their bleak future. It seemed so far away, she didn't see a need in worrying about it at the moment. Still, she listened to her mother bemoan her husband's words and watched as she forced her usual tears to the surface.

The day sped by as it always did.

* * *

"Mama, says that you are to go with me to Lucas Lodge, Kitty," Lydia said, a-matter-of-factly. "Hurry and gather your things so we can go."

"I don't want to go to Lucas Lodge today, Lydia. Ask Jane or Lizzy to go!" Kitty huffed, her attention being pulled away from the bonnet she was rearranging.

Lydia scoffed. "Jane is busy with Hill and Lizzy is off on one of her walks. Now, come on! Maria said her father was going to call on Mr. Bingley!"

Kitty groaned loudly. She was curious, but she hated being ordered about by Lydia. "Hang on. Let me get Mary. She needs to get out of the house for a while."

"O Lord! She is such a bore!" Lydia complained.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but continued on towards the stairs. She followed the piano music. "Mary, Lydia is demanding that I go with her to Lucas Lodge and Mama has already given her permission. Please come with us."

Mary sighed deeply. "If I must, but you have to discuss a few passages of Fordyce's Sermons with me."

"Can't we discuss biblical scriptures instead?" Kitty groaned. "That is much more entertaining."

"No! You always take things out of context!"

"No, I take it for what it says," a smirk appeared upon the second youngest Bennet.

Mary was aghast. "It's not an appropriate text for young ladies to be discussing!"

"It's the holy scriptures!" Kitty laughed.

Mary blushed. "The scriptures you prefer to discuss are not fit for young ladies to discuss! It is not up to us to decide what they mean!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come on. We'll decide later what to discuss."

"And he said that he was bringing a large party of friends with him to the assembly, this Saturday," Maria bounced on her seat. "He was so handsome and kind. He's going to make an excellent addition to the neighborhood!"

"A large party?" Lydia frowned. "How large of a party?"

"I don't know," Marias mood seemed to fall a little. "I know he mentioned two sisters, a brother, and a friend."

"Well, that's not a large party," Lydia mocked. "A large party would be nine ladies and seven gentlemen. Or Seven ladies and five gentlemen. How many will there be?"

"Maybe he didn't give an exact number," Kitty tried to intercede. She looked over at Mary to get support, but Mary was engrossed in her book.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything more, Maria?"

"Just what I told you," she murmured, shrinking back from the vivacious, youngest Bennet.

"Well, it was more than we knew," Kitty smiled. "Anything else of interest happen in the last few days?"

"No, Mr. Bingley's visit has been the most exciting event of the week," Maria smiled. "Oh! My mother has commissioned for me a new dress! It will be ready in time for the assembly!"

"Does she hope that you or Charlotte might catch Mr. Bingley's special attention?" Lydia didn't even try to hide her smirk.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly, "though she has more hope for me than Charlotte. Charlotte is a few years older than the gentleman, and most men don't want a wife older than they are."

Lydia snorted, and Kitty glared at her for it. It was no secret that Lydia thought herself above everyone. No doubt her younger sister thought it absurd that Maria could impress a gentleman better than she could, new dress or not. It was an unspoken truth that the Miss Bennets and Miss Lucas' got on so well because they faced similar circumstances; neither family had the fortune or connects usually needed to secure a proper marriage, though Lady Lucas and the Miss Lucas' had no fear of being tossed from their home upon their patriarch's death as the Bennets did. Still, the girls had grown close due to their burdens.

"I am sure it will be beautiful," Kitty forced a smile this time. "Well, I fear we must take our leave. The hour is growing late, and I promised Mary I would not keep her long from her practice. I know Lydia is no less eager to tell Mama what you told us, as Papa has yet to call on Mr. Bingley. The news might make her feel better." She didn't add that the tickle in the back of her throat was making it hard to conceal her cough. The sudden cold temperatures did not agree with her.

* * *

"And she said he was going to attend the assembly this Saturday, and bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen!"

"No," Kitty managed around her cough, "Maria said she wasn't sure of the number, but that he did say something about two sisters and two other gentlemen, so it might only be four in total."

"Tend your cough and let me talk, Kitty," Lydia yelled, before turning to their mother. "And he has forty servants!"

"Oh, enough!" their mother cried out. "I don't want to hear anything of Mr. Bingley, for we are not to know him and it pains me to hear of it! And Kitty, stop with that infernal coughing! Have some compassion for my nerves!"

"I do not cough for my own amusement!" Kitty pouted.

"Mr. Bingley," Lydia tried to get control of the conversation again.

"I am sick of Mr. Bingley!" their mother announced.

"I am sorry to hear it," their father smirked, setting his paper aside. "If I had known as much this morning, I should never have called on him."

Mrs. Bennet shifted to look at her husband, flabbergasted. "You have called on him?!"

"I'm afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now." Everyone in the room stared at him quietly for only a few seconds.

"Oh! My dear Mr. Bennet! How good you are to us! Nothing you say will ever vex me again," their mother shouted happily, standing to approach their father.

"I'm sorry to hear it. Kitty, I think you can cough as much as you please now," he said, as he made to exit the room. He couldn't tolerate too much of his wife's happiness.

"Now you shall all dance with Mr. Bingley!" she approached her daughters, pulling Lydia into an embrace.

"I hope he has a strong constitution, Mama," Lizzy laughed. Jane seemed happy, too. Mary rolled her eyes and tried to go back to her book.

"What, Mary?" Kitty smiled as she pushed back a cough. "Do you not want to dance with Mr. Bingley?"

"Hardly. I prefer more cerebral activities in getting to know a man," she answered haughtily. She turned to Kitty with concern. "Are you alright? Should we send for Mr. Jones?"

"You know how I get. It's colder today than it has been. (cough) I shall be well in a day or so. Most assuredly by Saturday. I do not wish to miss the assembly (cough, cough) and my chance to meet Mr. Bingley."

"Do you have your eye on him, Kitty?" Mary inquired with an air of seriousness.

"Oh no! I am sure he will take one look at Jane and fall madly in love with her. (cough) I fear that, until our eldest sister marries, no man will look upon us with favor first, and I don't fancy being someone's second choice out of our sisters." She finished with a cough. "I might have a lie down. And no more outings until after the assembly, I think."


	2. Chapter 2

The assembly was in full swing, and still there was no Mr. Bingley. Kitty wondered what could be keeping him and his party. It would be a great disappointment if he did not show. He had made an appearance at their home, but Mr. Bennet made it impossible for them to meet him. She didn't understand her father sometimes. Did he not want them to marry, and marry well? Why was he determined to make a game of everything? Lizzy was no help, as she seemed to find it equally amusing, and Jane wouldn't say anything, believing it to all be harmless.

She finally turned to her sister, Mary, whom she was sitting with. "Remember, you promised to dance at least one dance tonight."

"Given the amount of available partners," sniffed Mary, "that may not be a possibility. I am no one's favorite."

"You could be if you smiled a little," teased Kitty. "You scowl at any man who approaches you."

Mary actually chuckled at her, and smiled. Kitty loved the affect it had, for in truth, Mary was just as pretty as Kitty and Lizzy were. Jane was undoubtedly the most beautiful of the sisters, and Lydia seemed to be in a category all her own, as well, but none of the Bennet sisters were truly what she would call plain. Looking back at the dance floor, however, she rolled her eyes. Lydia was making a spectacle of herself, as usual.

When Kitty turned seventeen, and was going to be allowed out in Society with her older sisters, Lydia threw the largest tantrum anyone had ever seen! She was not pleased that she would still have to remain at home, some two years after Kitty. In the end, she got her way, and the then fourteen year old was allowed to take part in the same activities as her sisters. Kitty had been the most angry, of course. Lydia could never let her have anything. She was just glad that she at least had Mary to comfort her.

Suddenly, everything grew quiet. Looking around, she found the source. "Look! That must be them!" She hopped up, pulling Mary with her, and moved to Jane and Lizzy who were leaned over listening to Charlotte Lucas. "That's him, right Charlotte?"

"Yes, I was just telling Jane and Lizzy," the oldest Lucas child answered with a kind smile. "The taller gentleman is his friend, Mr. Darcy, and the other is his brother-in-law, a Mr. Hurst. His wife is the smaller woman. The taller is Miss Bingley. She is to keep house for her brother."

"They are very elegant," breathed Jane.

"Better pleased with themselves, I think" Lizzy scoffed.

"Still, it is exciting to have new neighbors!" Kitty barely managed to contain herself. "When do you suppose we shall be introduced?"

"Soon, if Mama has anything to say. Look, here she comes now," remarked Lizzy with humor.

Indeed, their mother was fast approaching. "Girls! I must speak with you! Have you ever seen such fine gentlemen? Lady Lucas was just telling me that gentleman there is a Mr. Darcy, and he has some ten thousand a year, and has a grand estate in Derbyshire! Is he not the most handsome of men?"

"He would not be so handsome if he were not so rich," Lizzy quipped.

"Lizzy!" Kitty giggled. She could not help but find her elder sister's bold statements amusing.

"Quick, girls," their mother admonished, "they're coming over! Smile, girls. Smile."

Sir William quickly made introductions, and Mary and Kitty shared a sly look as Mr. Bingley was obvious in his admiration of Jane. When Mr. Bingley asked Jane for the next set, their mother tried to draw the attention of the other gentleman, Mr. Darcy. They couldn't help but look on wide-eyed.

"And you, sir, do you enjoy dancing?"

Mr. Bingley began to fluster. "Forgive me, Madame! Allow me to introduce my good friend, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire."

Their mother asked her question again.

Kitty thought Mr. Darcy looked very uncomfortable.

"No, Madame, I rarely dance."

"Well, let tonight be one of the occasions, for I do not believe you will find such lively music, nor such pretty partners," Mrs. Bennet preened, looking at her surrounding daughters.

Even Lizzy seemed a bit embarrassed by their mother's words. Kitty knew she felt so, and judging from Mary's expression, she assumed she felt the same. Kitty and Mary shared a look before shooting an apologetic look at the new gentleman. He seemed to barely register it before bowing and walking away. Mr. Bingley, thankfully in Kitty's opinion, followed quickly after, for their mother began to sputter.

"Have you ever met such a proud, disagreeable man!"

Lizzy tried to calm Mrs. Bennet, though she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Mama, he will hear you!"

"I don't care if he does! Who is he to think himself so much higher than his company?"

"The very rich can afford to give offense wherever they go."

Kitty wanted to jump up in his defense, having noticed how uncomfortable he had seemed, but Mary beat her to it. "It is hardly decent, Mama, to assert yourself to a man before he has been properly introduced. And he did not seem at all comfortable. Perhaps he does not do well in new environments. I know I am often uncomfortable when introduced to new acquaintances."

"Oh, no one asked you, Mary!" exclaimed their mother. "He is a man of means; he meets new people every day! But all is not lost. We need not give Mr. Darcy another thought. Mr. Bingley was quite taken with our Jane was he not?"

Happy to let their mother think of other things, Kitty led Mary back towards Charlotte and Maria.

* * *

The night continued and Kitty was asked to dance at least one dance. Mary, however, happily kept to herself as much as her younger sister would allow. They soon found themselves pulled into a conversation with their mother, elder sisters, Charlotte, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy. Mary couldn't help but notice Lizzy was shooting some less than friendly looks at Mr. Darcy. Though not normally curious, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to warrant her sister's ire. Surely Lizzy was not upset over his earlier exit.

"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love." Lizzy managed to cut their mother's tale of one of Jane's failed suitors off.

"I thought that poetry was the food of love?" Mr. Darcy questioned, studying Lizzy. Mary wanted to groan for him. He had done something to upset her sister, and now he had drawn her attention back to himself, and just as Lizzy had focused on something else.

"Of a fine, stout love it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, I am convinced one poor sonnet could kill it, stone dead."

"So, what do you recommend to encourage affection?"

Lizzy paused to smirk at him. "Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." She looked at him in challenge before giving a curtsy and walking away in what could only be some sort of victory, Charlotte excusing herself to follow. Mary was astonished. Mr. Darcy looked even more uncomfortable.

Next to her, Kitty sighed loudly. "Speaking of dancing."

Mary, too, sighed… in exasperation. "You can hardly blame me, Kitty."

"What is this, Miss Catherine?" Mr. Bingley inquired happily. "I thought I saw you dancing earlier."

"And so you did, good sir; however, my sister, Mary, promised me this evening that she would dance at least one dance and not spend the night off to herself as she always does, and she has not kept her word to me."

"I have not kept to myself. I have stayed close to your side most of the night," she defended herself.

Jane laughed softly, turning to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. "Mary enjoys pursuing her accomplishments and Kitty often takes it upon herself to see to it that Mary does not lose herself in them."

Mr. Bingley smiled at her, and then turned that same smile towards her and Kitty. "Miss Catherine, I share your burden, for you see, I often have to encourage my friend here to do the same." Mr. Darcy shook his head and snorted in humor. "Have no fear that I shall push you, Miss Mary, in his direction; I would dearly love the pleasure myself. Would you honor me with your hand for the next set?"

Mary felt a blush coming on, and fought to keep it back. "Sir, I fear dancing is not among my accomplishments, but if you wish it, I shall grant it, if only to silence my sister."

Mr. Bingley smiled at her before turning back to Jane, who was smiling approvingly at him. Indeed, it was a wider smile than they had seen in a while. Shooting a look at Kitty, promising retribution later, Mary took his arm when he extended it, and made their way to the floor for the next set, which was about to start.

* * *

"You should not goad her so," Jane said gently as Mr. Bingley and Mary walked away to take their places for the next dance.

"I did not goad her. She is always stressing that one should always keep their word in all things. She shouldn't have promised if she had no intension of doing so. Besides, it will be good for her," Kitty insisted.

Jane smiled, shaking her head. "If you say so."

Both sisters turned back to the remaining party, which ended up consisting of only Mr. Darcy. He stood there, looking very uncomfortable. Kitty decided to break the awkward silence. "I haven't had the privilege of traveling farther than London; is Derbyshire as beautiful a county as I have heard?"

He seemed a little taken aback for a moment. "Yes, Miss Catherine, it is, in my opinion, the fairest county in the country. Though, my opinion is biased."

"We have an aunt who hails from Derbyshire, Mr. Darcy," Jane spoke as soft and friendly as she always did, "and she has said its beauty is in its wildness."

At this, he seemed to perk up. "Your aunt has given you an accurate description. Derbyshire has retained much of its natural beauty, and does not seem as tamable as most other counties. Where you have rolling hills and many farms here, in Derbyshire we have cliffs that offer spectacular views for miles around. There are fewer villages and estates littering the landscape. One would almost think they had stepped back in time, where our ancestors were much more primitive. Pray, what part of Derbyshire did your aunt call home?"

"Her father was the minister in a village called Lambton."

Mr. Darcy seemed to liven even more at the revelation. "Truly? That is not five miles from my home, Pemberly."

"Really!" Kitty exclaimed, thinking that Mr. Darcy did look very handsome when he wasn't frowning and scowling.

"Yes."

Jane and Kitty began sharing some of the stories that their aunt had shared about her childhood. He shared a few stories of him and his cousins and another playmate often racing to the village. At the time there had been a baker who would give out free biscuits to the children who passed by his store.

"Our Aunt Gardiner said he made the best breads. He had a special recipe he used in the winter in which he would add cinnamon and cook them until they were crispy. She said it was a sad day when he passed away and his son sold the store," Jane said pleasantly.

"Yes, the man who bought it and took it over was not nearly as nice, though he did begin to hand out free treats for children the day before Christmas, but only then," he smiled his slight smile.

"What is this?" Mr. Bingley exclaimed as he brought Mary back to their circle. "Are you being sociable, Darcy? Miracle of miracles."

"As witty as ever, Bingley," he droned.

Jane chuckled lightly, drawing Mr. Bingley's attention to her person. "My sister, Kitty, brought up a subject that Mr. Darcy seems fond of talking of."

"And what might that be?"

"Derbyshire," his friend answered.

"Ah, yes. Nothing quite opens up my friend more than talking about that particular county, or his home there, Pemberly."

"So we have learned," Kitty put in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I am so happy to have so much good feedback on this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I can't promise how often I will update, but the more reviews I get, the more I want to write. Encouragement!**

 **Concerning Couples: SMALL SPOILER: Lizzy and Darcy will be a couple, though they are not the focus of the story. Darcy is going to start seeing bits of his sister in Lizzy's sisters. Jane's sweetness, Kitty's optimism, and Mary's accomplishments. Even in Lydia, he will see what he believes to be Georgiana's child-like romantic heart and adventurous spirit. This will affect how he responds to them.**

 **This story is focused on Mary and Kitty, and will largely be from their POV. Their sisters relationships will obviously affect them, but won't be the center of their story.**

It had been three days since the assembly, and still Lizzy remained upset with them. Mary couldn't help but think that she shouldn't be upset with them for having a decent conversation with a man who had apparently insulted their sister, if they had not known about it. Of course, it didn't help their case that they insisted he was put in an awkward position and responded out of it to his friend. No, he had already insulted their sister and her good opinion was hard to regain once it was lost. That she and Kitty could say anything good about him was akin to blasphemy.

Jane had been forgiven immediately, but that had always been a forgone conclusion. Everyone knew Jane thought only the absolute best of everyone until too much proof forbade it. Also, one could not fault Jane for wanting to see the good in the friend of a man she seemed to like. Mary and Kitty, however… well it seemed Lizzy had higher expectations of them.

"It is odd seeing Mama and Lizzy sharing the same opinion in a matter," Kitty stated lazily as they walked the lawn. "Do you suppose that is part of the reason she is so upset with us? That she shares Mama's opinion?"

Mary sighed. "Mama and Lizzy both agree that Jane and Mr. Bingley make a fine pair, so I doubt sharing the same opinion of Mr. Darcy would upset her. No, he has personally offended her and we dared to try to excuse his behavior. I can understand why though; what he said was certainly rude, no matter how uncomfortable he was. He could have simple said he was in no mood to dance."

"He danced with both of Mr. Bingley's sisters."

"He didn't seem to enjoy himself much," Mary smirked.

"No," Kitty agreed, smiling, "he certainly didn't. Had I not gotten the chance to speak with him, I would not think it possible that he could smile at all."

Mary stopped to look at her sister curiously. "Kitty, do you like Mr. Darcy?"

Kitty looked shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Heavens no! He is still far too serious for me. He is rich, to be sure, but I doubt he would tolerate me as a wife. Now, if he decided to be totally and completely devoted to me, I could be persuaded, perhaps."

"Kitty…" Mary started, looking as though she was trying to decide whether to laugh or scold her sister.

"I'm being serious! I have no designs on him, I merely feel sorry for him. To be in his position and not enjoy society; it would be a travesty to me."

"Or perhaps it is his current society he is uncomfortable with."

Kitty nodded her head in consideration to her sister's words. "True, but since we have only had the opportunity to observe him in his current company, I do not think we can make an adequate judgement."

"I agree."

"Now, what must we do to regain Lizzy's favor?" Kitty asked as she turned them towards the house. She knew Mary would be wanting to get back to her practice.

"Outside of admitting any sort of folly for daring to defend Mr. Darcy, I haven't a clue."

"Well, perhaps Mr. Darcy may redeem himself in her eyes at our next meeting, so that such a desperate measure need not be taken. Sir William is to give a party this evening, and I am sure he invited the residents of Netherfield; let us hope something is done tonight."

"We will see. For now, I am eager to work on the piece I have been practicing. If I can do well enough this afternoon, I would like to play it this evening."

Mary's thoughts then turned towards perfecting her music choice for the day.

* * *

"Lizzy! You cannot stay angry with us forever," Kitty pleaded, as the carriage pulled up to Lucas Lodge. "We did not know he had said something so abominable about you. He seemed so nice once we were able to have a conversation."

Mary watched as Lizzy sighed in defeat. "Of course I cannot stay angry with you. I suppose he simply struck my nerves." Their father chuckled. "If you find something redeemable about Mr. Darcy, it can only be good, as Jane has decided to see his friend in a favorable fashion."

"Lizzy!" Jane blushed.

"Well," sniffed their mother, "I still find him to be most disagreeable, but Lizzy is right, forming a friendly acquaintance with him can only benefit our dear Jane."

Lizzy looked a little ill at their mother's pronouncement. Mary supposed, as Kitty had, that it was because she had agreed so frequently with their mother of late. Or maybe she hoped Mrs. Bennet didn't mean that they _all_ had to be friendly with him. Lizzy was more likely to wish to avoid him as much as possible without seeming to cut him. Mary could only speculate.

They were soon inside and greeted their hosts and neighbors. The Netherfield party was in attendance. Dinner was pleasant; she was sat near Kitty among the Lucas boys, whom they knew well and were comfortable around. After dinner, Mary was happy to display her talent for those in company. Kitty turned her pages in an effort to avoid Lydia, who wished to throw Kitty at some of the militia officers that were also in attendance. It had brightened Mary's day when her sister had heeded her warnings about not becoming attached to an officer. They were not likely to be able to support them in the comfort they required and would not suit them as husbands.

She had just started a new concerto when Lydia stomped up loudly to her.

"Mary, enough to this dull stuff! Play something jolly! We want to dance!"

Mary stared wide eyed at her, her embarrassment growing when she noticed the number of eyes focused in their direction.

"Lydia! That is unkind!" Kitty hissed lowly at their youngest sister. "Mary has work hard on these pieces and I noticed several guests have been enjoying them. If you wish for her to play something that you can dance to, you should first apply to Lady Lucas, as she may not have intended to have dancing tonight."

Thankful and relieved for Kitty's defense, Mary sought to defuse the situation quickly, before they could be viewed in more negative light. The expression on Lydia's face established her intension to make a bigger scene. "Lady Lucas, would you be averse to adding dancing to the evening?"

Lady Lucas smiled kindly at her. "Of course not. It would be a delight."

Sir William, too, smiled and exalted them for the suggestion before instructing his sons to open the floor in the connecting room. Maria already had some selections ready, and Kitty, ever the good sister, put Mary's music away for her. As she sat, getting ready to play for the dancers, a shadow fell over her.

"I thought your selections were wonderfully appropriate for the evening, Miss Mary, and your execution of them splendid."

For a moment, Mary was without words. Few people outside her family and their friends had ever offered up such praise for her talent, but then, it was not often that she was able to display her talent outside those closest to her. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

He bowed and stepped away as quickly as he had arrived. It was an odd exchange, but one that only strengthened the good opinion of him that had already formed in her mind.

"That was nice," Kitty's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it was."

"I believe he may see you as kindred spirit," she smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Mary asked, curiously.

"Because you are both a little uncomfortable in a large company. He, more so, as he is still very new to the neighborhood. I can't help but think that it was not easy to approach you."

"No, nor I." Mary quickly began to situate the music in the order she was to play it.

"I feel sorry for him." Kitty leaned in to say.

"Why?"

"Because his eyes have barely left Lizzy all night and she is determined to have nothing to do with him. Do you think he is in love with her?"

Mary thought for a moment. "Surely not. He has only met her twice now, and he seems too sensible of a man to fall in love upon the first sight of a woman. There is also the matter of his comment about our sister."

"Yes, a comment he said to his friend, and not one he likely thought would be overheard. In my experience, people can say the most ridiculous things when confronted with an uncomfortable situation."

Mary turned to study the subject of the conversation, and took note of where his own eyes lay. "Hmm. He seems more like he is trying to figure out a riddle or equation than contemplating some form of attachment to Lizzy."

"Maybe he is trying to figure out why he likes her," Kitty giggled.

Any further conversation between the sisters was interrupted by Lydia's impatient demands to start the dance. Knowing she had likely not heard the end of Kitty's wild theory, Mary gladly put all thoughts aside and allowed her fingers to dance across the keys for the enjoyment of the company present.

* * *

Breakfast was not her favorite activity the day after any party. It would take Kitty hours to fall asleep once they arrived home from any event, and the previous night had been no exception. It was only after Mary threatened to smoother her if she said one more thing about the possibility of Mr. Darcy having taken a fancy to Lizzy that she had quieted down. While she didn't think her sister would actually murder her, she did know that Mary was not someone to cross. Wanting to stay in her sister's good graces, she kept her comments to herself, forcing her to contemplate things by herself for hours. So, breakfast that morning was even less pleasant than usual.

Head pounding, she stared at her plate, barely paying attention to what was going on around her. That was until Mrs. Hill entered the room with a letter for Jane from Netherfield. Her curiosity made her forget her headache and exhaustion.

"It is from Caroline Bingley," Jane enthusiastically proclaimed as she read. "She and her sister have invited me to dine with them." Jane's face fell a little as she read on. "The gentlemen are to dine with the officers."

"What?!" their mother jumped up and ran to their sister's side taking the note in her hand. "That is unaccountable of them!"

"Father, may I have the carriage?" Jane beseeched.

"No!" Mrs. Bennet interrupted whatever answer her husband was about to give to their eldest. "No, you must go on horseback, for it looks like it is to rain and you shall have to spend the night!"

"Mama!" Kitty and her eldest sisters exclaimed together.

Mary took initiative. "Mama, you cannot be serious! Jane could get sick!"

"Jane will be fine," the matron rolled her eyes at her middle child. "And if she does get sick, all the better. She would have to stay, and what better place for her to be than under the care of Mr. Bingley."

"Oh, yes," Kitty snorted, "because he would see plenty of her and she would look so fetching covered in sweat while she coughed and sneezed all over him. And what if Jane were to die?"

"Oh, la! Then I would be the prettiest!" Lydia laughed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"People do not die of little trifling colds!" their mother looked furious now.

"Mr. Hodges died of a 'little trifling cold' last winter," Lizzy added nonchalantly, as she spread some jam on her bread.

"Mr. Hodges was 67 years old! Jane is young and healthy!"

A deep chuckling caused all the ladies of the room to turn to the head of the table, where their father was failing to cover his amusement. "I believe, Mrs. Bennet, that your daughters are quite adamant that their sister arrive in safety to dine with her new friends. Besides, would you have it said that we could not afford to send our daughter on a visit in the style befitting her status? Mr. Bingley is a wealthy man, after all, and his sisters will be critical of any woman who does not fit their opinion of a wife for him."

Mrs. Bennet gaped at her family before marching off, proclaiming how ungrateful they were, and that they would do well to remember that they were all headed to the hedgerows, and that then, maybe, they would appreciate her efforts. Mr. Bennet rose and winked at his daughters. As he passed a wildly blushing Jane, he wished her a good visit and mentioned that he was a rich man indeed to have four daughters who showed so much good sense. Kitty suddenly felt much better about her day and cheerfully dug into her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have edited this chapter, for anyone who may be rereading.**

"Something is wrong," Kitty said, two days after Jane's luncheon with Mr. Bingley's sisters. She was reworking a bonnet for Mary while said sister was reading. "Jane has always been rather serene, but she seems more sad or worried now, and Lizzy is no better. She has been a bit off as well; trying too hard to keep Mama from questioning Jane about her visit to Netherfield. Do you suppose Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst were unkind to her?"

Mary considered what Kitty had said without taking her eyes off her book. Their eldest sister had been acting strangely. "If they were, Jane certainly wouldn't confide in either of us. But you are right; they are acting strangely."

"What should we do?"

"What can we do?" Mary stated forcefully. "Jane is a private person, and Lizzy isn't going to share her secrets."

"If Lizzy thought we could help, she would," Kitty tried. "Lizzy has always put Jane's happiness above everything else. I think we should ask her what's wrong."

"And I think we should mind our own business. Jane has the right to keep her secrets. I wouldn't like it if you decided to start sharing mine."

"Even if it was for your own good?"

Laying her book down, Mary eyed Kitty seriously. "Should I be worried?"

Frustrated, Kitty set her work aside as well. "No! I wouldn't hurt you like that!"

"Yet you expect Lizzy to do that to Jane?" the elder said, pointedly.

"No! Lizzy won't share if she doesn't think we could make Jane better! And I would only share something you said in confidence if it meant you were going to do something dangerous or if you were hurt!"

Mary scoffed at her. "What would I do? Elope? Have an affair with an inappropriate man? That's not going to happen. And you don't share someone's secrets simply because their feelings are hurt. Now, don't pout, Kitty. Mama said it will give you lines." She picked up her book to cover her grin at Kitty's shout of outrage.

"I don't have lines!" the younger woman jumped up to look in a nearby mirror.

"Not yet," Mary said from behind the book, "but continued pouting will cause them."

She heard Kitty huff as she retook her seat. "We still haven't decided what to do about Jane."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Nothing. We do nothing. If Jane doesn't want to share, there isn't anything we can do."

Kitty sighed. "Could we ask Jane, at least? Let her know her know that we are here if she does want to share?"

Feeling a little frustrated herself, Mary set her book down again. She had known Kitty would not let the matter drop. Rolling it over in her mind, she thought it would be a good compromise. "If you want to know, then you can ask. It is good to let people know you care, but don't pressure her."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No, Kitty. I am too private of a person to meddle into someone else's affairs. If she wants to share freely with me, I will gladly sit and listen, and offer any advice I can. However, I would like for you to convey that my thoughts and prayers are with her." Mary picked her book back up, hoping to be able to finish reading in peace.

Kitty, saying nothing else, put away her things and left the room, presumably to seek out Jane. Sending up a quick prayer for both her sisters, Mary struggled to keep her focus on the text in front of her. She almost wished she had agreed to go.

* * *

Kitty searched the house and found it mostly empty. When she passed her father's study, she peaked her head in to ask if he knew where Jane or Lizzy was, but he had been lightly chuckling over some correspondence and talking quietly to himself, something about someone's nerves. Disturbed, she thought better of it. She had left the house to search the grounds when her luck found her again! Jane was wandering the gardens nearby.

"Jane!" she called, grabbing her sister's attention. She trotted over to her. "Jane, why are you out here alone? Where is Lizzy?"

"She went with Mama and Lydia to call on the Lucas's." Kitty nodded, remembering her mother trying to persuade her and Mary to go as well.

"Would it be alright if I joined you on your walk around the grounds?"

"Of course," Jane smiled at her, holding out her arm for Kitty to take.

They walked a ways in silence. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Kitty thought to get the conversation going to see if Jane would share anything with her. "Why did you not join our mother and sisters to make their call today?"

Jane sighed. "I knew Lizzy wished to speak to Charlotte, and Mama wants to tell Lady Lucas about my visit to Netherfield again."

"And?" Kitty realized she wasn't very good at being subtle.

Jane didn't answer and seemed to close herself off as they walked farther in silence. Kitty was mentally kicking herself. Realizing she wasn't likely to get what she wanted, she pulled Jane to a stop and decided to try things Mary's way.

"Jane, I am worried about you. Mary is worried. Something has been different since you dined with Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. You do not have to tell me, and I was wrong to seek you out, but I hope you know that Mary and I love you very much. She asked me to convey that you are in her thoughts and prayers."

She watched her sister watching her, and knew tremendous relief when Jane's sweet smile slowly spread across her face. "Thank you, Kitty."

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kitty took Jane's arm again and began tell her about the bonnet she was reworking for Mary. As she babbled on about the colors of trim she thought would flatter the middle sister, they came to a bench that Jane was happy to rest upon. Kitty continued to babble on about the different style bonnets she thought would suit all her sisters. When she broke for a moment to think of another subject to share, Jane took her hand into hers.

"Mary and I are alike, I think, in that we do not share our conflicts often," she smiled, eyes on their hands. "Though we do share our opinions on others. And I think you are like Lizzy, pulling her to be her best, and burrowing your way into her world so that she feels safe enough to at least share with you." Jane looked afar off and sighed, appearing as though she were searching for something. "I do not think Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley hold me in high regard anymore, if they ever did. Our visit started out pleasantly enough, but as time slipped on, they began asking me about our home and relatives. They were obviously not impressed with my answers.

"By the time it came for me to take my leave, they had grown noticeably cooler towards me. Not rude, but distant."

"So, you are sad that they do not seem to want to be close to you?" Kitty wondered aloud.

Jane was silent once more, but not closed off as she was earlier. She took a deep breath. "No, it just made me realize a few things." She paused again. "I really like Mr. Bingley. Most men are flattering yet distant, but he is not. He is open and friendly, and I find myself drawn to him because of it." She smiled, still looking off into the distance; still holding Kitty's hand.

Kitty, herself, was at a loss. She didn't know what to do or say, so she remained quiet, giving Jane all the time she needed. A sound in the direction of the drive caught her attention; she felt her own smile quickly spreading across her face. "Look, Jane! It's Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy! They have come to call!"

Jane whipped her head in the direction Kitty indicated. Biting her lip in excitement, Kitty watched as the widest smile she had ever seen grace her sister's face appeared. Jane was positively glowing. Rising and locking arms, the sisters went towards the front of the house to welcome their guests.

* * *

Jane, Mary, and Kitty smiled at the gentlemen as everyone took their seats. The happiness that shone from the eldest sister's face awed her younger sisters, as they were not used to her showing such exuberance, preferring to keep her countenance in control. Kitty flattered herself by thinking that it might have had a little to do with their very recent talk.

"Are your sisters well, Mr. Bingley?" Jane opened, after all social pleasantries had been met.

"Yes," he smiled a little hesitantly, "they are very well." An amused snort came from his friend, though Mr. Darcy said nothing.

Mary, hating awkward silences and wishing to keep things going well for Jane, spoke up next. "What brings you to Longbourn today, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Bingley's expression brightened again. "I have decided to host a party, on Friday next! Nothing large, just a few families that we have become acquainted with. I wished to hand deliver the invitation to you and your family myself, as it has been nearly a week since we have enjoyed your company. And I do enjoy your company." He had done a marvelous job at trying to show equal attention to all three sisters, but his eyes rested heavily on Jane often.

Personally, Mary thought it nearly broke every rule of etiquette for a single man to deliver an invitation to a household made up mostly of single, young ladies; or, at least, to deliver the invite directly into their care when he had two sisters who were perfectly capable of doing so for him. She saw it for the excuse that it was, however; Mr. Bingley wanted to see Jane. Kitty thought it wildly romantic and was happy to see Jane in far better spirits than she had been. Watching the two smile awkwardly at each other was simply too sweet and amusing. Looking to their other guest, Kitty found him studying the pair, too, as they began to discuss some news from the neighborhood.

"How are you finding Hertfordshire, Mr. Darcy?" Mary asked, drawing his attention. The looks and smiles shared between her sister and their neighbor were a little too much for her to handle.

"It has grown on me," he smiled slightly, still shooting glances at the couple nearby.

"Do you plan to stay here long, Mr. Darcy?" Kitty asked next.

He appeared as though he were actually considering the question. "I will be present for a few more weeks, at least. I had promised my sister that we would spend our time at our estate, but I have thought about bringing her here for a few days before journeying home. She has not seen much of the country, outside of our own county and Town, and what experiences she has had, haven't been entirely pleasant. Her shy nature does not allow her to make friends easily, and I thought she might benefit from your company."

Mary's brow rose. "You wish to introduce us to your sister?"

"Yes," he answered with surety. "That is, if you do not object."

"Of course we would not object," Kitty exclaimed. "We would be happy to make her acquaintance."

"Make whose acquaintance, Kitty?" Jane cut in, apparently having caught the end of their conversation.

"Mr. Darcy is thinking of bringing his sister here for a quick visit before taking her home for Christmas!"

"Really, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley smiled at his friend. "Splendid! Absolutely splendid! Why have you not said anything before?"

"I have been considering it for a few days now. You know I am not quick in deciding anything," Mr. Darcy shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Not everyone has the fortitude to make every decision in the moment. Those decisions can be quite costly."

"Perhaps, but taking too long can cost more in the long run," Mr. Bingley smirked.

"Which is why everyone should lead with their own conscience," Mary quipped, "therefore making their decisions their own responsibilities."

"Here, here, Miss Mary," Mr. Bingley cheered. "That is excellent advice."

Mary blushed under the praise and smiles of her sisters and their company. Even Mr. Darcy did not outward disapprove.

Further conversation was cut off by the very obvious arrival of Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Lydia. The three sisters currently entertaining their guests blushed at the noise their mother was making. Mr. Bingley was not bothered by it, and shot endearing looks between Jane and the door. Mr. Darcy, however, seemed more pensive. Mary and Kitty shared a look of worry. They knew the moment their mother became aware of the presence of the gentlemen by the swiftness in which she reached the door from the foyer. The men stood quickly.

"Mr. Bingley! How wonderful to see you. And Mr. Darcy, it is lovely to see you, as well," the matron swept into the room, followed by her two remaining daughters. Mr. Darcy stepped aside, allowing Mrs. Bennet to claim his seat. He was not the only one to move, as Kitty and Mary relocated to a nearby table, allowing Lizzy to sit next to Jane, and Lydia to sit across from their mother. Mr. Darcy took a seat at the table across from Mary and Kitty.

"Mrs. Bennet, we found we had been deprived of your family's company for too long, and decided to drop by for a visit, and to deliver an invitation to a party I am hosting next week," Mr. Bingley conveyed cheerfully.

"Oh! How marvelous! I shall have to check, but I am sure we have no previous engagements for next week," she answered happily. Unbeknownst to her, three of her daughters held back a snort that she youngest took no effort to hide; not that their mothers paid her any attention.

"The party will be Friday next, Mama," Jane answered, "and we are not engaged."

"Perfect!"

"How were the Lucas's today, Mama?" Mary asked, taking control of the conversation before their mother said something to embarrass Jane or make Mr. Bingley uncomfortable. This had the exact affect she wanted and Mrs. Bennet began to share some of the newer news from the neighborhood. After only a few moments, Mary felt her sister's sharp elbow jab into her side. "What?" she asked quietly, annoyed.

With her eyes and the tilt of her head, Kitty indicated that she should look across the table. There, Mr. Darcy was following the conversation, but his eyes were steadfastly straying and holding on their sister, Lizzy. Mary stifled a groan. Kitty wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Never could the Miss Bennets remember their mother being so happy and excited, and it was widely known that Mrs. Bennet was an excitable woman. However, the evidence that her eldest daughter had almost definitely caught the attention of a man such as Mr. Bingley could not be contained by the woman.

* * *

"Yes, Jane, a new gown! Several new gowns, in fact! It would not do for Mr. Bingley to see you in the same dress so often," their mother insisted, three days later.

"But Mama," Jane tried, sending a beseeching look towards her father.

"No buts," Mrs. Bennet interrupted, "now, we much get to the shops so that we might order…"

"Mrs. Bennet," said her husband, as he sat his paper aside, "as much as I know Jane will appreciate a new dress, or, indeed, several, I think you will have more pressing matters to attend to today."

Mrs. Bennet stared at her husband, bewildered. She could remember no prior engagements for the day. "What are you talking about, Mr. Bennet?"

"Why, you will need to prepare for the arrival of our guest, Mrs. Bennet," he smiled, innocently.

"What guest?!"

"My cousin, Mrs. Bennet," his smile was now fully gleeful. "Mr. Collins is coming to call."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you ever met such a man?" Kitty chuckled as she brushed her hair. "He thinks far too well of himself. How is he possibly related to Papa? He must get his personality and looks from his mother's side. Who carries on so, and about potatoes of all things?!"

"That is unkind, Kitty," Mary chastise softly.

Her sister's tone caught her attention, causing Kitty to stop mid-stroke. Laying her brush down, she turned to study her sister. The look she saw on Mary's face was the same one the elder had when she was trying to work out a particularly difficult part of a concerto. "Mary?"

Mary seemed to snap herself at attention at the sound of her name. "What is it Kitty?"

"I think I should be asking you that," she challenged. "You aren't acting like yourself. I mean, you're never terribly excited or even in agreement with me when I gossip or share what's on my mind, but you're not usually so distracted either. What are you thinking of?"

"It's nothing," Mary said, a little too quickly. She stood up and approached Kitty, intent on braiding her hair as she did every night, before they would swap. Kitty stopped her.

"No, there is something the matter. What is it?" she asked while trying to pull Mary down to sit next to her.

The older sister sighed heavily, shook her head, and waved her hands away to continue with their nightly ritual. Knowing it would do no good to push her, Kitty relented and let Mary braid her hair. The room was quiet as both sisters kept their thoughts to themselves. It was when Kitty began to work on Mary's hair that the elder finally began to talk.

"It's wrong to talk about a minister in such a manner. And what's more, he is the heir of Longbourn. He deserves our respect." Kitty worked valiantly not to snort. "Sure, he is not the most eloquent of men, but he is respectable. He was being kind."

This time, Kitty did snort. "You sound like Jane. Respectable or not, I still think he thinks to high of himself. Who cares if he dines with his patroness every so often; she sounds as pompous as he is."

"Kitty!" Mary hissed. "It is not wise to insult such a woman! What if word of your comments got back to her? She could do us great harm!"

"And who is going to tell? You?" Kitty shook her head, finishing her sister's braid. "My dear Mary, you worry too much. Now," Kitty set the brush aside and plopped down on the small seat already holding her sister, "tell me: what is the matter? Why do you look so stressed? And don't tell me you're not; your stress lines are showing."

Rolling her eyes, Mary did her best not to make direct eye contact. This was a temporary fix, one she used to gather her thoughts, because Kitty always knew when her sister was lying and would not rest until she had the whole truth. Mary sighed deeply before looking back at her. "You do realize why Mr. Collins has come to call, don't you?"

"To inspect his inheritance? I don't believe he is here solely to make amends with Papa."

"And you would be right on that last point; he is not here to simply make amends with Papa and he is not here to inspect his inheritance either. Did you not see the attention he gave to Jane?" she could see a little amusement dancing behind Mary's eyes at her obvious confusion. "Kitty, I believe he wishes to take one of us as his bride."

"What?!" Kitty shot up out of the chair, upsetting Mary as well, nearly causing the older girl to fall out of her seat. "You're joking?!"

Once she settled herself, Mary laughed. "I'm being serious, Kitty. It makes perfect sense."

Kitty denied her words, shaking her head violently. "No, it doesn't! Why on earth would he do such a thing?"

"Because once Papa dies, he will inherit everything. What better way to secure the goodwill of the neighborhood, as well as the whole of Society, than to marry one of his daughters, and thus, saving them from destitution, as Mama would say," Mary answered, turning back to the mirror to study herself; another unusual action to witness.

"But, Jane likes Mr. Bingley," Kitty insisted. "Mama would certainly not encourage his attentions towards her, not when Jane is starting to form an attachment to someone of more worth. Not that Jane would marry Mr. Bingley for his wealth and status, but Mama would not wish for her spurn a man of higher standing simply to keep Longbourn."

"No, she wouldn't," Mary droned, not taking her eyes from her reflection. "It will fall to someone else."

Pacing, Kitty shook her head again. "Well, Lizzy will certainly not have him, and neither will I for that matter. I would rather live in the hedgegroves! Lydia is too young, and you… you wouldn't," she stopped and turned to her sister. They locked eyes in the mirror. What she saw horrified her. "No. No! Mary, you cannot be serious!"

As she watched, the slim chin of her sister rose in the mirror. "And why not? Do you think me incapable of securing a man's affections?"

She held her eyes as she sat heavily on the bed. There was a sick feeling growing in her stomach. "Mary, I do not doubt that you could secure any man you set mind on, but you deserve so much better than Mr. Collins. Mary, the man is absolutely ridiculous! Unattractive! While Mama would happily throw you into his arms, Papa will not force you, or any of us, to marry that man. You have a choice."

Mary scoffed at her words. "What other choice is there? Mr. Collins is an absolute; Mr. Bingley isn't. If he so willed it, Mr. Bingley could leave Netherfield tomorrow and never look back, but no matter how his visit turns out, we will meet with Mr. Collins again. Common sense says to secure our futures while we can."

"No, Society's restrictive rules encourages it. Common sense says not to enter a marriage where you cannot respect your spouse. Has our parents' marriage taught you nothing? Would you ensure your own misery just to make your family comfortable? I will tell you now, I would rather see you happily married to a man in trade, than unhappy with a man richer than the king!"

Mary stood and stormed to her side of the bed, threw back the blanket. As she climbed into bed, she shot a look at Kitty. "You are a fool."

* * *

It had been hours since her younger sister blew out the candles and crawled into bed, and sleep still eluded her. She knew she had been unreasonable, but so had Kitty. Mary had only been trying to be realistic. A marriage to Mr. Collins would make most of their problems disappear. Mr. Collins obviously realized that to do so would be to take on the responsibility of their mother and the remaining sisters, and he seemed content to do so. Once one of them was married, finding suitable matches for the rest would be a little easier.

It was the perfect solution!

So why did the thought of connecting herself to Mr. Collins make her stomach turn?

Mary was not ignorant to their cousin's less than pleasant attributes. While Kitty obviously thought she hadn't taken stock of the man short-comings, Mary had, in fact, easily noted them. He did think too highly of himself, making it seem as though his patroness's favor made him more than the simple minister he was supposed to be. It had offended her when he commented about being happy the estate could afford to employ servants. They were not paupers!

Then there were his physical characteristics. His face reminded her of a rodent, and his crooked teeth gave him lecherous appearance. It was unsettling, to say the least. He was of average height, but his protruding stomach put her off. According to her father, he was 25 years old, and only his youthful face saved him from being thought of as older.

Her thoughts made her shudder. No, she did not desire a union with the man, and just thinking of having to do more than allowed him to escort her made the sickness in her stomach worse. But what could be done? Sure, Kitty might say she'd rather live in the hedgegroves, but there is a difference between it being hypothetical and it being reality. That's what worried her. Kitty was the most delicate of the sisters, and while she knew their uncles and aunts wouldn't let them live on the streets, having a small income would limit their resources. After they nearly lost Kitty three years before to illness, Mary promised herself she would do all she could to ensure her sister stayed whole and healthy. She couldn't do that on a limited income.

There was rustling and a sigh from the other side of the bed. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to have a difficult time sleeping.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," came Kitty's soft voice.

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I am just frustrated that you refuse to see the truth in what I was trying to say."

"I'm not stupid, Mary, I know that one of us marrying him would improve our situation immensely, but he is so vile, I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy. Well, maybe Miss Sims, but certainly not any of my sisters. I want you all to be happy."

Mary smiled in the darkness. "You live in a fantasy world, Kitty. Happiness in marriage is never guaranteed. Any number of things could happen to affect one's situation. I am sure Papa thought he would be happy, until the long-awaited son never arrived. And then there is Mr. Greenville, whose young wife passed away, leaving him with an infant to raise on his own, at least until he finds a new Mrs. Greenville."

"I don't see how expecting to at least like your husband is a fantasy. Mr. and Mrs. Hill adore each other."

"Their station allows for such affection. I'm not saying that we can't hope to enter a union with mutual affection, I'm simply saying that it would be unwise to allow the chance to secure our futures to slip through our fingers."

There was silence followed by another sigh. Mary felt Kitty slide closer, pulling her into her arms. "I do understand that, but that doesn't mean I am going to be happy about it. I don't want you to marry Mr. Collins. In fact, I am going to actively pray against it."

"He's a minister."

"He's a wolf amongst the sheep, in my opinion. Be glad I'm doing things your way. I'm going to pray against it, and if it comes to pass, then I will concede that it is God's will. Will that do?"

Mary couldn't help but laugh. "That will do."

A part of her, and not a small part, hoped her sister's prayers were answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, RL has been super full for me. I am actually getting a small break for the next few days, so I am taking the opportunity to update some fics. I won't be freed up for much until the beginning of July. Hopefully, I will be able to post more often or have some kind of schedule for updating my fics by then. Thank you for your support. I enjoy reading your reviews and getting new favs and follows. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

Mary didn't know what was worse: Mr. Collins' complete obliviousness of her attention to him, or Kitty's happy and pitying looks. Things had not gone as she had hoped. The day after his arrival, Mr. Collins had been overly kind to her and her sisters, and then waited patiently on their mother. Before breakfast, she had approached her mother with the hope that she would help her in her endeavor. She was not surprised when Mrs. Bennet seemed doubtful, but she promised she would direct Mr. Collins away from Jane. Ultimately, it would be up to him who he would choose.

The moment he was told that Jane was not available was obvious, as was where he decided his special attentions would then be directed. Mrs. Bennet's happiness did little to soothe her middle daughter's feelings. Mr. Collins would hardly give her a glance, even when Jane or Lizzy would direct him towards her in an effort to help the second eldest escape the man. Kitty had even tried to help, even though she detested the reason behind it. That week, Mary's hair was far more fashionable, as were her dresses. Still, Mr. Collins had eyes for only Lizzy.

One could almost appreciate his faithfulness.

She would have felt worse had her change in appearance not brought any positive attention. Loath as she was to admit it, and she would only admit it to herself and maybe Kitty, she appreciated the attention some of the officers had begun to show her since she and her sisters walked with their cousin into Meryton on the first full day of his visit. She didn't care much for one of the newer officers they met that day, however; a Mr. Wickham. He seemed nice, but Mary discerned that he may not be everything that he appeared. What's more, once he became aware of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy's presence in the area, thanks to Lydia's need to tease Jane, he became a bit nervous. Why would a man feel nervous over the presence of another unless something unpleasant had occurred that involved the other person or persons? Since she held Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley in high esteem, it meant the newcomer was to be regarded with caution.

When the officers called on the family, Mary found herself pulled in with the rest of her sisters to entertain them. Although she had avoided Mr. Wickham, Lizzy seemed content to bask in his attention. It wasn't hard to see why; he was a very handsome and charming man, but still, something didn't seem quite right about him. At one point, Mr. Collins had decided to walk the lawn with the couple, but was called away by Jane, who said she needed his expert opinion on some text she claimed Mary had spoken to her about that morning. Mary didn't like being the subject of a lie; she hadn't spoken about any text within hearing range of Jane for at least a week.

Unable to help herself, Mary kept an eye on her sister and the new officer, all while trying to keep up with the conversation going on within the group she was pulled into. It was all very dull with the men throwing about hallow flatteries that Kitty and Lydia seemed to be eating up. The thought that she might need to have a word with her favorite sister barely flitted into her mind before said sister caught her gaze and rolled her eyes at an especially exaggerated complement sent towards their youngest sister. Perhaps such a conversation wasn't needed after all, she was happy to conclude. Mary herself said little and smiled softly at the gentlemen.

There came a point where Mary noticed Lizzy seemed particularly interested in something Mr. Wickham was saying. Their heads were bent low together. It was highly improper, in Mary's opinion. She was about to excuse herself to join the two when Mr. Denny spoke to her.

"And what do you think, Miss Mary?" he smiled at her.

Mary mentally shook herself. "About what? I'm sorry, I had a stray thought and wasn't giving my full attention to the conversation."

Lydia snorted while Kitty smiled kindly at her, knowing how she could be. The gentlemen chuckled softly, but not in a condescending way; or at least it didn't feel condescending. "Well, Miss Mary," Mr. Denny answered, "we were debating on whether we should request permission for you and your sisters to walk with us into Meryton and back. It is such a nice day, and the company so pleasant, we do not wish for it to end."

It took all of her will power not to snicker at the man. Taking a deep breath, she measured out her words. "The company is indeed pleasant, however, unlike some of my sisters, I do not enjoy too many long walks about the countryside and into the village. I have already been to Meryton once this week, and I do not relish another trek there to look over the same ribbons and trappings we saw only a few days ago. If it is a walk you desire, I believe our grounds are enjoyable and close enough to our home that we might quickly escape into the house should the exercise become too much."

"As wise as you are beautiful, Miss Mary," the charming officer said with a strange smirk. He then held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an outraged scoff. Lydia was not pleased, it would seem. The lovely thought that she had managed to outdo one of her prettier sisters for the attentions of a man was what she would later blame for her next action; she happily accepted his invitation. "I would be delighted."

* * *

Over all, Mary's afternoon had been very pleasant. She had an enjoyable conversation with Mr. Denny, who kept her ahead of the others and to himself while the group toured the grounds. They talked of silly insignificant things, such as the weather and what flowers grew in their gardens. It had been nice, especially when he brought up the previous weeks sermon from the minister at the Longbourn parish, where some of them attended the week before. It pleased her that he was interested, at least a little, in her thoughts on the main idea of the message. She didn't dare share too much, however, knowing men didn't generally like a woman to be too overly opinionated on such subjects. She refused to think about why she suddenly cared.

Lydia was livid with her and made sure Mary was well aware of the fact. Apparently stealing her favorite, even for an afternoon, was an unforgivable offence. To her surprise, their mother sided with her; sort of. Mrs. Bennet applauded her for her more fashionable appearance and told Lydia is was the shock of seeing Mary in something more colorful that drove Mr. Denny to shower so much attention on her middle daughter. Mr. Collins, of course, praised the beauty of all the Bennet girls, but his eyes kept stealing to her sister, Elizabeth, much to both girls' dismay. It seemed Mr. Collins had made his choice. The fool.

That night, as Kitty brushed her hair, the two talked about it.

"I don't understand why it matters so much," Mary insisted. "He would not possibly ask for my hand."

"No, probably not," Kitty conceded. "As far as I am aware, Mr. Denny has no great fortune hidden away somewhere. He, like many others, must marry a wealthy woman. However, you are a lady. You act like a lady. There may be times even I think you are too stern, but you are the epitome of good maidenly manners. Therefore, your character demands that you be treated as such, verses Lydia who acts like a child and is not taken seriously."

"They seem to enjoy flirting with her often enough," came the skeptical reply, as Kitty began to put her hair into the usual braid.

"Once more, they see her as little more than a child. Perhaps I would be jealous of her if I, too, hadn't been given deference by the officers. They treat you and I very nicely."

"As practice." Mary stood to swap places with her sister. She began taking down Kitty's hair before brushing it out.

"Yes, as practice. But you never know; one of them might be serious."

Mary smiled at her in the mirror. "Maybe. In any case, I must confess that is was nice."

"Doth my ears deceive me!" Kitty pulled away to look at her sister, her eyes teasing. "Did my serious sister just say she enjoyed a man's attention?!"

"I didn't say I enjoyed his attention! I just meant the treatment was nice!" she insisted. Mary could feel her face heating up.

"Oh, Mary," Kitty pulled her face down close, "do you not see how happy I am for you? You are just as pretty as the rest of us and it is about time that everyone, including you, see it." Kitty released her to turn back to the mirror so Mary could finish her work. "Tomorrow, you should wear your white dress with a pretty ribbon. Maybe a pink one?"

Mary sighed, knowing there was no deterring her sister. "The dark blue ribbon. I like dark blue."

"Dark blue does complement your complexion. Very well, the white dress with the dark blue ribbon." Once their hair was done, they climbed into bed. Silence filled the room for only a few moments before Kitty couldn't take it. "Mr. Collins seems to still be quite taken with Lizzy."

This drew yet another sigh from Mary. A deeper one. "He is a fool."

"I don't disagree with you," the younger answered with a giggle. Mary could sense her sober. "How does that make you feel?"

"Angry. I was willing, but now I cannot find the desire to be anything more to him than I am now. It's one thing to not be the favorite in our household; I do not think I would handle my husband wishing I was my sister."

The younger turned and pulled the elder in for a snug embrace. "You do not deserve to be second to anyone. I won't lie: I am happy you have dropped your resolve to gain his attention, and I am happy that you have found a little more confidence in your appearance. One day, you will meet a man who will see your worth and will not rest until he has claim on your heart! I look forward to that day!"

Mary's heart warmed, but she couldn't help the scoff that rose from deep within her. "Must you always be such a romantic?"

Kitty chuckled at her. "One of us has to be, and I have enough romantic ideals for the both of us, since you have none."

Finally returning the embrace, Mary soon settled into a more comfortable place to sleep. As she drifted off, she wondered if maybe she should allow herself to be at least a little romantic. It did feel nice, after all.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, with one more visit from the officers and a visit from Mr. Bingley, who informed them that Mr. Darcy took a sudden trip to London, but that he would be back by their dinner party. When pressed as to why his friend had taken his sudden trip, he only smiled and said it was a surprise. Mary thought that was nice. Both visits had gone as well as any other; the only down sides being when their mother fluttered over the gentlemen and Mr. Bingley extended the invitation for the dinner party to include Mr. Collins.

How Mary had begun to despise the man.

Mr. Collins was unrelenting in his pursuit of Lizzy, who was equally unrelenting in her avoidance of the man. Truthfully, it was comical, and Mary thanked the good Lord above that he hadn't showed her any special attention. He was a moron. What man never caught on that a woman had no desire for him, or realized that he was being laughed at? Her father tossed no less than three mocking remarks into any conversation he had with his cousin. Mary felt shame for Mr. Collins.

Once more, Mr. Denny had showed her particular deference when they last came to call. Mary's logical mind knew what was going on, but still she had felt a little flutter in her chest. She had stared at herself in a mirror for a long while after they left, noting the changes she had allowed Kitty to make. Her hair did not look so severe, and the colors she wore were not as dark, but were instead the lovely pastels her sisters favored. She did accent the lighter colors with darker ribbons, but the effect only seemed to heighten her loveliness. It had been surprising for her when she noticed the similarities she held with her sisters. What a difference colors and a smile made, for she did make herself smile more.

Briefly, she wondered if she was changing herself too much, and if she were doing it for the right reasons. With all thought of attracting Mr. Collins out of her mind, she struggled with a reason to continue dressing and acting as she did, but she found she didn't want to go back either. In truth, she liked the pleasant attention, but that revelations bothered her. The thought of being driven my such vain inclinations caused knots in her stomach she didn't want to be like Lydia or their mother. Thinking of Kitty, she did realize that one could care for their appearance, and yet not be vain or self-absorbed. Or, well, overly so.

It was almost too much for the middle daughter of the Bennets.

In the end, Mary decided her sisters (with the exception of Lydia) happiness over her small changes, she decided to stay the course, until something happened to give her cause to change something back. So it was, in her cream gown accented with her now favorite dark blue ribbon, Mary entered her family's carriage to attend Mr. Bingley's dinner party. She hopped it would be a pleasant night.

 **I wonder how the party will differ from the ball? Hmmm...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it has been around 9 months. Rest assured nothing bad happened, I just overloaded and exhausted myself. It did teach me a valuable lesson though: you cannot, and shouldn't try to, please everyone. I am getting back to my writing; I never stopped really, it just had to take a bit of a back seat. Thankfully, I have a very awesome husband and son who support and encourage me. That is all I will say about that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have introduced a new point of view.**

Georgiana Darcy took in the countryside as they made their way swiftly to their destination. She was so excited that her brother decided to bring her to his friend's country home for a few weeks. It was not often that her brother, who doted on her more than most brothers did, would extend such an invitation to her, and she especially didn't think he would after the events of the summer had occurred. He really was the best of brothers. She didn't let her thoughts drift too much further on her sorrows and mistakes.

Sitting across from her, next to her beloved brother, was her most favorite cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, a Colonel in His Majesty's army, and the second son to the Earl of Matlock. He was a jolly fellow, able to make even the staunchest of grumps at least smile at his antics and stories. He wasn't the most handsome of men, with a nose just on the wrong side of too large and thin lips, but Georgiana thought his smile and attitude made him far more handsome than many ladies of her acquaintance wished to give him credit for. It did not escape her attention, however, that his older brother, Edmund, was thought to be one of the handsomest men in the whole of the country among their circle, and looking just like his younger brother, Georgiana had always wondered at that until her more recent adventures. Now, she realized that someone's monetary worth seemed to overshadow what she thought were the more important attributes in a person; namely integrity.

Looking to her left, her eyes fell on her new companion, Mrs. Annesley. She couldn't have held back a smile for all the money in the world. The woman had been such a blessing to her. At a time when she felt her whole world had come apart, and she had been forced to face some very harsh realities, Mrs. Annesley had been a comfort and a guide she never realized she lacked. Her brother did the best he could, but he simply had no idea how to deal with the feelings of a still growing young woman, and neither of her aunts were an option as both intimidated Georgie far too much.

It had been Richard who had brought Mrs. Annesley to Pemberley, three weeks after the Incident. How he found her, she did not know, nor did she care, but what was important to know was that she arrived. It had been a difficult few weeks for her, with only a brother who seemed to wish to avoid her for company. Upon setting sight on her, Mrs. Annesley smiled, complemented her appearance and asked her to tell her about herself. After only a few days, Georgiana realized she had a true confidante, and poured her heart out, leading her new companion to helping the siblings sort things out; for Georgiana, she learned her brother didn't despise her, and William learned that she cast no blame at his feet. They had a few relaxing weeks together before her brother left to help his friend

"And what has caused such a happy smile from you, Miss Darcy," the ever proper Mrs. Annesley inquired. (While in public, the lady was determined to keep all decorum, though Georgiana was pleased to know she would address her by her Christian name when in private.)

"I am just so happy to be traveling with all my favorite people!" Georgiana burst forth happily. "And to be going to make new acquaintances! The Miss Bennets sound absolutely wonderful! It makes it worth it to have to be in close proximity to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley."

"Georgiana," William scolded with little heat, "they are to be your hosts. You must remember to give them the proper respect."

Richard rolled his eyes and snorted at her brother. "Calm down, Darcy! Georgiana has always displayed the proper decorum in front of every one she meets. She's merely expressing her displeasure at having to be in the company of persons she is not too keen on; which is more than I have witnessed either of the said ladies do. They let their displeasure be known to all within their hearing, even those who do not wish to hear it. And I quite agree with you, Georgie," he said with a sly look to her brother, "I am most eager to meet the Miss Bennets, and figure out which is the one your most beloved brother favors."

At those words, Georgie gave him her full attention. How had she not realized that her brother might like one of the Miss Bennets?

"I do not know what you mean," William shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I know it is not Miss Jane Bennet, the 'golden angel' your friend admires, as you would never do that to a friend if you could help it; so, it must be the witty Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the proper Miss Mary Bennet, or the delicate Miss Catherine Bennet. I doubt it is the youngest girl, as you do not seem to be overly fond of her."

"Which I have been meaning to discuss," William interrupted happily. "Georgiana, while I do approve of the four eldest Miss Bennets, I would appreciate it if you would limit your time with Miss Lydia. She is a little younger than you; only by some months, I understand, and quite spoiled. Normally, I would be more hesitant to allow you into the presence of such an influence, but I feel the benefits outweigh the risks. I know you are a capable young woman, and I believe you are at a point in your life that you must begin to determine who is an advantage to you and who is not. Though, do not doubt I will be there if I feel I need to be."

Georgiana felt her heart bloom at his words. Her brother was treating her with such maturity! It was far more than she felt she deserved, but she would not complain. Indeed, she saw it as the opportunity it was to impress upon her brother that she was not the same foolish girl who nearly ruined herself and her family only a few months before. If her brother could hear her thoughts, she knew he would deny them, but she had begun to see the world as it was. Though he may not purposely be giving her a test, perhaps other powers were, and she would not fail it.

Though the rest of the journey was filled with her cousin's jokes and jabs at her brother's expense, Georgie mentally began to plan of how she would show the world, and her brother, that Georgiana Darcy was more than the naïve child they had come to know.

* * *

Truly, the entire day had been very eventful. First there was their trip into Hertfordshire to Netherfield, then came was their arrival to said estate. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were everything Georgiana had remembered, yet she managed to give them a pleasant smile and greeting. Miss Bingley's gushing was far too much for any person to endure, and she could not find in herself any understanding of what would drive a person to act so. Surely, Miss Bingley was aware that such desperation was not looked well upon in Society? No, indeed it was mocked ruthlessly both behind doors and in the presences of the perpetrators. Richard sat back and watched the proceedings with glee, though he was able to assert her need for rest much better than her brother or herself had been able to relay. At that, Bingley's younger sister actually had the grace to appear abashed.

After assuring the ladies that they would not need to cancel their party that evening for her sake; something she could see Miss Bingley seemed quite eager to do despite it being a mark against them in a neighborhood so new to them, the young woman excused herself to rest and refresh herself. Several hours had passed since their arrival, and Georgiana had managed to take every advantage of them. In less than an hour, she would finally get to meet the Miss Bennets in person! Oh, how she wanted everything to be perfect! One would think that she would be so eager to make the acquaintance of young ladies' unknown to her circle of society, but that was what made them so desirable to her! She had never felt she fit into the society she had been born into, but the idea that young women who might, thanks to their upbringing, be of like mind to her, with her new determination to show her brother her worth.

The hours had been both good and bad to her, allowing her equal time to be happy at meeting the Miss Bennets, and fearing that she might be setting them up to be more perfect than they would actually be found. After taking some deep breaths, and reassuring herself many times that she could survive any such disappointments, she stood to leave her temporary sanctuary. She met her cousin at the foot of the stairs where he had apparently been waiting for her.

"You look lovely, Georgie," he winked at her as he extended his arm. "Are you sure you do not wish to attract the attention of Bingley? His sisters would be most supportive."

"Hush you," she giggled, "they may hear you. No, I do not want Mr. Bingley for myself, as you well know. I know that even William has harbored some hope in that event, but in this, I will happily disappoint him. While Mr. Bingley is quite amiable, I fear I see him as little more than another relative, and while our aunt may have no qualms at keeping things in the family, I have no desire to marry someone I have no more than familiar love for."

Chuckling deeply, Richard regarded her with laughing eyes. "You cannot fool me. You simply wish to deny Miss Bingley any closer acquaintance than she already can to our family."

"You are horrible," she whispered amusingly, as they entered the sitting room to wait with the other members of the household.

The wait was unbearable with Miss Bingley's not so subtle insults about the guests who would be attending her brother's party. She began to feel the churning of uncertainty rising within her again. While the sisters were not persons she wished to impress or become close with, she did wonder at how much of what they said might be truth. The fear of finding the Miss Bennets wanting, or them rejecting her completely stayed, unfortunately, at the forefront of her mind. It must have shown on her face, for her cousin soon leaned over with a comforting pat to her arm.

"Remember, Georgie," the soft timber of his voice filled her ears, "they overexaggerate and often outright lie to try and make people see things they way they do. Darcy has told you otherwise, and you know he would not outright allow you to spend any time in the presence of people he thinks would be more harmful than good for you."

His words settled her heart, for they were true. Calm once more, she waited patiently for the arrival of their first guests. And her patience was richly rewarded. The Bennets were the first to arrive.

Her heart pounded as she caught her first sight of them. Mrs. Bennet seemed to be as excitable as any woman she had ever met in her circle, and Mr. Bennet was a refined as any other man she had met outside her family, though she noticed he seemed rather amused about something Miss Bingley had said, as well as at how his wife responded. Georgie's attention, however, was drawn to the line of young women who came directly behind them.

They were perfect!

Now, Georgiana wasn't thinking perfect as in they had no flaws, simply that they first appeared as she thought they would, as they had been described to her. The eldest, Miss Jane Bennet, was certainly a true beauty. Her golden hair and dark eyes contrasted well, and gave her an innocent and alluring appearance. Having gone to school with many other young ladies of high society, she could often identify false modesty, but as she watched the eldest Miss Bennet smile softly and look slightly down and away from Mr. Bingley as he greeted her, she couldn't find any lie in her actions. She was shyly attracted to her brother's good friend.

Just to the side of Miss Jane Bennet was another young woman who was happily amused by the sweetly awkward greeting her sister was giving. She did not seem to mind at all that Mr. Bingley barley gave her a passing glance, and only greeted her out of duty. The sparkle in her eye made her believe this must be the second eldest, Miss Elizabeth. She knew from her brother that Miss Elizabeth was the closest to the eldest, not only in age, but in connection. As Mr. Bingley reluctantly let them pass into the room, Miss Elizabeth leaned over to say something that cause Miss Bennet's cheeks to redden quickly. Yes, it must certainly be Miss Elizabeth.

After her came two more young ladies. Both had the same dark hair and eyes as the preceding sister, but clearly had differing dispositions. The first of the two stood refined, though a little more stiffly than the eldest sister. Her head held high, she greeted Mr. Bingley pleasantly. One could easily think her too arrogant, but her eyes seemed too honest for that. She must be Miss Mary. And the second was easily assigned as Miss Catherine, as she knew from her brother that these two were as their eldest sisters in affection. Miss Catherine was not as refined as Miss Mary, but she was graceful. In comparing her to her sisters, where the eldest was sweet, the second amused, and the third serious, Miss Catherine seemed simply happy.

Finally, Miss Lydia, for she could be no one else, presented herself and, after too quick of a greeting and dismissal, moved past her host to gaze about the room. This sister had lighter hair than the other three, but was darker than that of the eldest. It was her eyes, however, that truly set her apart in appearance; they were lighter. She could not truly tell from her vantage of the room, but Georgiana wondered if they weren't blue. It was easy to surmise that Miss Lydia did not find what she hoped, as she seemed disappointed, though she did eye her and her cousin interestingly for a moment.

Georgie's thoughts were interrupted as she watched her brother approach her and reached out his hand for her to join him in greeting and meeting the Bennets. Her heart pounded as she took his hand and stood. Looping her arm into him, she took one more steadying breath as they began the short walk across the room. Not looking but sensing her cousin's presence joining them, Georgiana took one more second to send a prayer above that things would be as she hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Looky here! Another chapter! And it didn't take me almost a year! Yay! No, I will not reveal on any possible future pairings until it is time, so don't ask. However, feel free to comment on your theories. I am thinking of revamping my tumblr. Give sneak peaks and stuff. Let me know if you would be interested, and I will ponder the thought. It might help keep me motivated. We will see. Enjoy the chapter!**

After greeting their hosts, Kitty followed Mary a little farther into the room. The young blonde woman across the room did not go unnoticed by her, and she quickly pulled her favorite sister in to speak.

"She is beautiful, isn't she!" Kitty exclaimed as quietly as she could. "And that man! He's not the most handsome man I have ever seen, but he is striking! Who do you think he is?"

Mary sighed and worked not to roll her eyes. "Honestly, there is no point in speculating as Mr. Darcy is sure to introduce us soon, and yes, she is beautiful. No more or less than Jane, but she seems very young."

"Indeed. Look, here they come!"

Kitty managed to keep her excitement contained to an appropriate level as Mr. Darcy approached with the young woman, who could only be his sister, and the strange man. He bowed a he reached her and her sisters, for Jane, Lizzy, and Lydia stood very near.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Georgiana Darcy, and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Georgiana, this is Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet."

As the eldest, it was Jane who spoke first. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Darcy. I understand you have lately been in Town. I hope your trip was pleasant."

Miss Darcy smiled widely and began speaking in a soft voice. "Yes, it was very pleasant. I was so excited when my brother said he was bringing me to Hertfordshire. He has told me so much about you, and I love making new friends," she ended nervously.

"Well, I am very excited to meet you!" Kitty chimed in, unable to help herself anymore. "Your brother has told us of you, as well!"

"And what did my cousin have to say about me?" the Colonel stepped forward, not wanting to be left out.

Kitty paused as she tried to drum up any recollection of Mr. Darcy having mentioned of his cousin. She knew he had cousins, she just couldn't recall anything specifically said of this particular one.

"I am afraid Mr. Darcy hasn't told us much of you, Colonel, other than you are, in fact, in His Majesty's army," Mary stated, sensing Kitty's incoming panic. She hated being put on the spot.

The Colonel turned to his cousin, scandalized. "Darcy! How could you! And after I said so many nice things about you during the Season."

"I believe my lack of information was kinder," Mr. Darcy answered dryly.

This caused the Colonel to laugh rather loudly. "True, dear Darcy. That is true. I suppose I should thank you for the chance to make my own reputation." He then turned back towards Kitty and her sisters. "Ladies, it is a pleasure."

"Are you in the regulars?" Lydia asked loudly, obviously excited to have at least one military man on hand to entertain her.

He smiled kindly at her. "Yes, I am. I have recently been transferred back home to help with the training of our newest soldiers."

"Have you seen battle?!" her younger sister bounced. This question seemed to make the Colonel uncomfortable.

"Yes, but I do not believe such tales are for the ears of gentleladies."

As Lydia began to pout, Kitty decided to cut off any more remarks of the ongoing war. "How long will you be in Hertfordshire?" she asked Miss Darcy.

"As long as my brother allows me to remain," she smiled, looking at Mr. Darcy.

His eyes softened as he answered his sister. "For a few weeks, at least. We shall return to Town to celebrate the new year with our aunt and uncle."

More guests had arrived, so more introductions were required, but soon enough, Kitty found herself ensconced in a corner with Mary and Miss Darcy.

"We truly are happy to finally meet you," Mary said in her cultured tone. "Your brother tells us that you are accomplished at the piano forte?"

Miss Darcy smiled nervously. "Yes, it is my favorite activity, though I can also paint and embroider."

"Perhaps you and Mary can play duets sometime. But don't ask her to sing. She sounds horrid!" Kitty laughed, meeting Mary's reproachful look.

"Kitty!"

"What? You do!"

Miss Darcy looked caught between being mortified by her statement, and wanting to laugh at it.

"Its alright to laugh, Miss Darcy," Mary informed her, noting her struggle as well. "If you spend any amount of time with us, you will find that Kitty simply cannot help herself, especially if she is comfortable around someone."

This peaked the young blonde's interest. She turned to her, expectantly. "You are comfortable around me? Already?"

"Of course!" Kitty smiled brilliantly at her. "I respect your brother greatly and I can tell I am going to like you. You will fit in nicely with Mary and I. She is the serious one, you are the sweet one, and I am the excitable one. We'll balance each other out beautifully!"

The young woman's smile became dazzling. "I think that is wonderful."

* * *

As he watched his cousin enjoying her time with the two Miss Bennets, Richard took a moment to lean over to whisper to Darcy.

"Georgie seems happy."

Darcy smiled as he, too, glanced over to watch his sister. "Yes, she is. I hope things continue to go well. Georgie needs good friends, and the Miss Bennets', I believe, will be a good influence."

Nodding, Richard contemplated the thought that had been on his mind since meeting them. "Miss Lydia concerns me. She is too bold. I thought you might be exaggerating, but she is quite spoiled."

"As I have said, that is my concern as well."

They had no time to say more as dinner was announced. Richard and Darcy went to claim his cousin and her friends for dinner. He, himself, offered an arm to each of the Miss Bennets. Miss Catherine smiled and took it with pleasure, while her older sister simply nodded her consent and lightly slipped her arm into his. As they walked and chatted, his mind was dissecting what he could of their characters, and what he learned gave him pause. They were two completely different creatures. Miss Mary was more serious in nature and Miss Catherine (or Miss Kitty as her sister called her) was more outgoing. Both were graceful and refined, he could not doubt, but still they were so different. He was truly baffled! Most young ladies he knew, who tended to keep company with one another, seemed exactly the same in temperament and interests. He wondered how Georgie would fit amongst them.

They arrived in the dinning room and Richard led the ladies to their seats. Darcy had the misfortune to be seated next to Miss Bingley, but Georgie was seated near her new acquaintances. He, himself, was seated near the elder Miss Bennets. He liked both young women, and he could see why Bingley was so entranced with the eldest. She seemed to be as sweet as she was beautiful, though a little shy. She handled herself well in company, however. If it wasn't for the fact that she reminded him a little too much of his young cousin, he might contemplate her more.

The second Miss Bennet was the one who truly had his attention. As soon as they had entered the house, Darcy's eyes rarely strayed from her. His cousin was a master at keeping his feelings behind his well-placed mask, but in this, he was an utter failure. Richard thought that perhaps it couldn't be helped. Many formidable men had been struck down by a pretty face, and while Miss Elizabeth was not the most handsome woman in the party, as her sister held that title, she had a natural allure that demanded she be noticed. It pleased Richard that she seemed unaware of it, or at the least didn't use her natural ability for ill. He quite liked her personality, and thought she would be up for the task of setting his cousin in his place, as he would at times begin to see himself as above his company. The burden of the first born, he liked to call it.

There was one damper on his evening, however: the youngest Miss Bennet. Miss Lydia was, without a doubt, one of the most petulant children he had ever met and he wondered at her being allowed out with her much more refined sisters. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at almost everything anyone said to her. More than once, she lamented the lack of officer present in the room, and would send looks his way. He supposed she hoped he would then take it upon himself to entertain her. That wasn't likely to happen. So, Richard tried to distract himself by learning more about Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

So far, he had learned she loved walking, reading, and watching the follies of her neighbors. Of course, he couldn't help but notice she had a great deal of affection for her sisters, and a healthy dose of shame as well. As she was telling him about a book she had recently found fascinating, Miss Lydia let out a loud snort at something one of the Mr. Lucas's said.

Miss Elizabeth blushed a little. "Forgive my sister, Colonel. She has been rather enamored with the officers of late, and doesn't seem to know what to do with herself."

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. He could brush the comment aside as though it was nothing, however, he wanted to see how she reacted to male honesty. She would certainly get a lot of it from his cousin if they spent any amount of time in the same sphere. Most likely, she already had. He leaned towards her a bit more.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I be blunt with you?"

Her eyes widened, intrigued and guarded. "Of course. I value honesty immensely."

"Does her behavior not give your family pause to consider whether she should be out in Society as she is?" Seeing she was about to say something, he motioned to give herself pause. "Miss Elizabeth, in your own home, or in an intimate gathering of friends, one must be allowed to be themselves. However, amongst strangers and new acquaintances, there is usually a great deal of restraint. Since I have met her this evening, she has acted little better than an undisciplined child. Were we in London, she and your whole family would be censured and mocked."

He could see that she was upset at his words. Looking around and finding that everyone else was distracted by a story Bingley was sharing about an uncle in Scarborough, he decided to press on. "I truly mean no offense. I quite like you and Miss Bennet, and especially Miss Mary and Miss Catherine. You must understand that I am speaking to you as the son of an Earl; it was drilled into my head from birth what Society expects of its people, and how it will retaliate when you stray too far from its confines. I am the male cousin to five female cousins; two on my father's side, and three on my mother's. I have seen family's ruined by less than what Miss Lydia has done tonight."

"Lizzy, are you alright?" came a soft voice near Miss Elizabeth.

"Yes, Jane," her sister replied. "The Colonel was telling me intently of the expectations young men are expected to meet when they conscripted for the regulars, making me very happy indeed that I do not have to worry of such inconveniences. Thank you, Colonel," she turned a closed gaze to him, "for the information."

She then turned from him to engage her sister, forcing him to speak to the companion on his other side, Miss Lucas. While the conversation was pleasant, he missed the spunkiness of Miss Elizabeth. He hoped he hadn't truly caused a mess, but he couldn't regret his words. Hopefully, she would dwell on them and consider what he said.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of the affection Darcy seemed to have for her. Neither were without pride, it seemed.

* * *

Georgiana was having the best night of her life! She felt so comfortable around Mary and Kitty. Indeed, it felt as though they were life long friends. More than once, she wondered if her brother would allow her to invite them to Pemberley after the New Year. She knew he intended to return to their estate some time before the Season began. She, herself, would be spending the Season in Derbyshire, not wanting to join Society this year. Perhaps Mary and Kitty could join her there? She wasn't sure how apt they would be to do that, though, since the were 19 and 17 respectably. They had family in Town, so they might be expected to join in the Season, but they did have two unmarried, older sisters. That expectation may not weigh too heavily on them yet.

As the men joined them, rather quickly in her opinion, she couldn't help but wonder how long Miss Jane Bennet would remain single. She had never seen Mr. Bingley so enamored with a young woman. Once he entered the room, he dashed right to her. Since Georgie was sitting with the Miss Bennets, she saw his bright smile first hand. Her cousin joined him, smiling at Mr. Bingley's back and sending her a wink. Yes, Charles Bingley was very much in love, it seemed.

A loud sigh nearby drew her attention. Georgie looked at Miss Lydia with pity. The poor girl was miserable in present company. She knew all too well the boredom that could come with being the youngest in company. While she knew her brother thought Miss Lydia spoiled and too bold; and there was no denying she was to a degree, Georgiana couldn't help but want to give her some comfort.

"Are you well this evening, Miss Lydia?" she smiled at her friends' younger sibling. Miss Lydia came to attention and eyed her for a moment, as though she were a cat about to pounce on a mouse she had once seen in her family's stable.

"I am bored," the young woman finally said. "I am used to more exciting company. I don't know how I survived before the militia came."

Georgie saw her cousin turn slightly in her direction, giving his attention to their conversation. She wanted to swat his arm. Why must they continue to treat her as though she were about to fall apart? "How exciting that must be. I have never been given the privilege of meeting many militia, though my cousin does bring some of his peers around occasionally."

Lydia's eyes brightened. "Have many of them seen action on the field? I admit, militia do not have many stories as their job is to stay in the country, but I should love to hear a good tale."

"Alas, my cousin does not believe such stories are suitable for young ears, as he stated to you earlier, so I have largely been prevented from hearing." Richards lips tipped upward at her confession. She would hear it from him later, she was sure.

"La! As though all females are too frail to hear of war. We are at war!"

"As I plan to visit your family often during my time here, perhaps you might tell me of some of the gentlemen I might encounter at your home. Mary and Kitty have said that they come by occasionally."

Miss Lydia quickly jumped into her tales of the young men she knew; a Denny, a Sanderson, and Captain Carter, as well as a Colonel Forster and his wife. She seemed to be winding down before she brightened again. "Oh, and I almost forgot! Recently, a Mr. Wickham has joined our militia. A terribly handsome man he is! Even before I saw him in a red coat!"

She felt her heart stop and her face pale. Everything seemed to be going dark and she struggled to keep her wits about her. Surely it could not be the same Wickham!

"Mr. George Wickham?" Richard's voice cut through her turmoil. She reached out and grabbed his wrist; to support herself to hold him back, she did not know. Her cousin had given his full attention to Miss Lydia.

"Yes! That's him! Oh, La!" she laughed. "How forgetful I am tonight! He has mentioned he is connected with your family!"

"Has he indeed," he ground out. She could tell he was working hard to keep his temper. Richard was not easily angered, but when he was, it could be explosive. "If you will excuse me." He walked directly to her brother, where he sat entertaining Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, and she felt her heart restrict further. Things had been so perfect.

She turned back to her new friends and found all of the Miss Bennets watching her with varying degrees of interest. Not only had she been dealt such a blow, but now her cousin's swift exit left people wondering and open to wrong interpretations.

"Is everything alright?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

With a nervous smile, she searched her mind for something to say, because she had to say something. She couldn't tell them about what happened during the summer. They were not nearly so close for that information. Facts. Her brother always said to stay close to the facts.

"Mr. Wickham is a bit of a sore subject for my brother and cousin. You see, my father died five years ago and he was his godfather. No sooner had the will been read than he came and made demands about his inheritance,"

"Wasn't that within his rights?" Miss Elizabeth cut in. She looked very intense, as though she were looking for something.

Georgiana took a deep breath to steady herself and press on. She wondered if she should really say anything, but it was only her and the Miss Bennets' as the moment, so she hoped it wouldn't hurt anything. "My father's will was executed as it was supposed to be, but the living wasn't available, nor did he want it. He wanted the cost of the living, telling my brother he wished to study the law. We were still grieving, and my brother was forced to comply so that he could continue putting affairs in order. Mr. Wickham left, and, and we did not see him again!" she finished in a rush. "My brother and he did not get on by that point, and that is all I know."

Miss Elizabeth looked conflicted, but Kitty quickly took her attention by laying a comforting hand on her. "Your cousin must be wanting to give him warning of Mr. Wickham's presence. That is understandable."

Georgiana smiled slightly at her, still shaken. A quick glance about their small group showed Mary restraining Miss Lydia from saying something she wanted to say, and Miss Bennet seemed to be comforting or reassuring Miss Elizabeth. She was missing something; she just knew it! Another glance to her brother told her one thing: he was not at all happy.

How could such a wonderful night end so dreadfully?


	9. Chapter 9

**I have updated chapter 4. There isn't much difference, but I changed the fact that Georgiana was originally still in school in this fic. Enjoy!**

The night didn't end too dreadfully. Mary and Kitty promised to call on her as soon as they could, and even invited her to come call on them if she would rather do that. (Which wasn't a bad idea, since she didn't wish to be around Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley too often.) However, the looks her brother kept sending her told another story; he was panicked. She couldn't blame him. Mr. Wickham could very well ruin her, though he no real proof of their almost elopement, but rumors could sometimes do more damage than absolute truth. He had been a black cloud hanging over the siblings for the last several months.

While she talked with her knew friends, she sickened at the thought that it was over before it had really begun. Her brother had probably spent the rest of the night thinking of appropriate excuses with their cousin so that they could take their leave first thing in the morning. As she bid her friends goodbye and excused herself to her rooms once they had gone, she mulled over how she felt about the situation.

It took her from the time she entered her rooms to when she dismissed her maid to come to her own conclusion: she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to keep hiding away because she had made a mistake; a huge mistake, but a mistake none the less. She didn't want every move she made to be determined by George Wickham and her brother's fear of failing her again. Was she supposed to flee the county every time the villain dared to step foot in the same village she was in? It was ridiculous! No one should have to live their life that way!

Now she had only to wait for her brother, for she knew he would have his say before morning. He was ever the gentleman, after all, and he would never just assume she would be ready to leave in the morning without at least a little notice. Well, this night he would be quite surprised by her.

She was not kept waiting long. A knock sounded at her door and she bade him to enter. She really shouldn't have been surprised that Richard joined them, but she was. They were giving her a united front; though she wasn't sure if it was for themselves or for her benefit. They both looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am so sorry, Georgie," her brother began, moving closer to her. "I know you had such hopes for this visit. I wish there was something I could do, but there is nothing to be done."

"What ever do you mean, brother?" Georgiana asked innocently. "For what can nothing be done?"

Her brother and cousin stared at her. She put in great effort to seem as though she truly had no idea what he was talking about.

"George Wickham. He is here in Hertfordshire," he answered, incredulously.

"And? I don't see how that should affect me," she stated, shrugging her shoulders in a most unlady-like manner.

"You can't be serious!"

"And why can't I be? I don't see how his plans should affect mine. So, we are in the same county. Would it be any different if we were both in Town?"

"Georgie," Richard entered the conversation, "you would not be socializing the in same circles in Town. He wouldn't dare."

"And he will here?" she asked honestly. He had no answer. Anger swelled in her as she turned to her brother. "Are we going to employ our own investigator now? Are we to confer with him before I ever make any plans? Is George Wickham to be the deciding factor in every choice I make from here on?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Georgiana! He has no such power over you!" her brother scoffed.

"Doesn't he? You are prepared to remove me from your friend's house because he has taken a position in the militia that just happens to be stationed nearby. It seems to me he has a lot of power over our decisions," she turned away from him. "Father once said that a Darcy fears only his God and his Sovereign. Should I add Mr. Wickham to that list now?"

"I do not fear Wickham!" William exploded. "Georgie, what on earth has gotten into you?! I am trying to protect you!"

Georgiana was shocked. Her brother had never yelled at her. Of course, she had never dared to say such a thing to him before, but still she found she had no idea how to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to as Richard interceded.

"Calm down, Darcy. We can discuss this in a rational manner."

"There is nothing to discuss," her brother stood firm.

"Yes, Darcy, I daresay there is. Now Georgie, I never thought I would have to say this to you, but you shouldn't say such things to your brother. You know he and I only want what's best for you. And Darcy, she obviously has some strong feelings about this matter, and it would do us all some good to hear them, I think. Now, let's all have a seat, hm," he gestured to the little table in her room. Once they were all seated, he continued. "Alright Georgie, what would you like to do about this matter?"

"I don't want to leave," she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to encounter him either, but I find that the idea of leaving hurts me more. You both spent weeks with Mrs. Annesley convincing me that it wasn't my fault; that I had made a mistake and that it was ok, but I feel as though I am the one being punished. Why should I be the one to flee in shame? If I did nothing wrong, then I shouldn't be the one to leave."

"In a fair world, you wouldn't have to," her brother said softly, "but he still presents too much of a danger to you. Only a few weeks ago, you seemed ready to faint at the mention of his name. How do you think you will do should you encounter him now?"

"I should like to think I wouldn't faint. How can we be sure that I would even encounter him? Do you not think he wouldn't simply avoid us? Surely he wouldn't want to encounter us any more than we want to meet with him."

"She does have a point, Darcy," her cousin conceded. "Wickham is a coward. He would have to be desperate to risk upsetting us."

"And if he should try something again?" William challenged.

This hurt Georgie. "Do you think so little of me, that you believe I would fall for such a scheme again?"

"No! No, I simply realize he might try some other avenue. He could kidnap you, compromise you. He is a villain!"

"So, we should simply run away and leave the Bennets and their neighbors to fall for his schemes? We would be no better than him!" she snapped. She couldn't bare the thought of her friends being harmed because they had no real warning.

"Georgie," her brother looked pained, "why are you making this so difficult? I can have Bingley give a warning to his neighbors about Wickham. Indeed, you are right; it is the proper thing to do. That doesn't mean that we should keep you within a short distance of him. Bingley understands I have a difficult past with the knave. You can send a letter to the Miss Bennets through him. You can even invite them to Town soon. Just because we are leaving, doesn't mean you must cease all contact with them."

She turned pleading eyes to her cousin, but he only sent her a sympathetic look; he would not interfere between the siblings. Georgie wanted to cry. Her brother wasn't going to listen to her. What could she do? She cast another look at her cousin and tried to think of what he would do. He was firm in his decisions, but he was also a good mediator. What would Richard do? Then she got an idea.

"A compromise!"

"What?" her brother and cousin asked at the same time.

"We should make a compromise."

William arched a brow at her. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Give me a chance to prove that Mr. Wickham will not be a problem for me. If I can handle it, we stay until its time to go to our aunt and uncle's. If it is too much, we make our excuses and leave."

"I think that's a good compromise," Richard put in. "Now Darcy, hear me out. I don't like the idea of leaving him to cause chaos and harm to any community, and if he has joined the militia, I can keep a better eye on him. He can't simply jump up and run away while enlisted without greater consequences than even he would dare to incur. If Georgie finds his presence too much, we leave, as she said. Meanwhile, we can discreetly inform some of the fathers in the area that he is not to be trust. Perhaps our mere presence will keep him in line. He definitely will not want to cross me. I will get my father involved and he knows it."

Her brother let out an exasperated sigh. "I've already told Bingley that we would be leaving in the morning, as well as our staff."

"Well, tell them that now we're not!" Georgie stated excitedly.

Richard chuckled. "You can at least inform them to be ready in case we should need to leave with little notice. I'm sure they will appreciate it."

"Fine!" William stood quickly. "We'll try your compromise. But mark me, Georgie, the first sign of trouble and we are leaving."

"Yes, brother!" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Off to bed, now," he softened a bit. "I am sure you plan to skip off to the Bennets as soon as is respectable.

They took their leave and she happily jumped into bed and snuggled in. Things were looking up again.

* * *

"Should we have allowed her such hope?" Darcy asked him once they had moved into his own sitting room to talk.

"I don't see why not. She is now at that stage where she is more of an adult than a child. While she is not ready to be out, that doesn't mean she can't start making some decisions for herself."

"She's fifteen, Richard!" he jumped up and began to pace.

"And she'll be sixteen in a little over a month. In another year she'll be seventeen; an age many young women enter the marriage state. Better she learn to make good choices under our care before she places herself in someone else's hand."

"But we're talking about Wickham! She should never have to be within a hundred miles of him!" he growled.

"That's a bit unrealistic. But in any case, this is the perfect situation for it. Wickham fears us, and he should. We have no real reason to fear him, as we hold all the cards. We are far more likely to ruin his standing that he is ours. What's more, I'll inform him myself that he will not want to mess with us," he stated. "Let Georgie enjoy herself. I haven't seen this much spark in her since the whole affair happened. If this is what heals her, then it would be wrong to hold her back."

Darcy ceased his pacing and stared out into the darkness. Richard was happy to let him think and come to his own conclusion.

"Very well," he turned to his cousin, "see what you can do, but I do not want her left alone at any point. One of us should be with her at all times. You can take most of those posts since this is partly your idea."

Richard stood, chuckling, and began to make his way to the door. "I will enjoy it immensely. I have no doubt that means we will be spending a lot of time with the Miss Bennets and I especially want to get to know Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

He heard Darcy make a choking sound. "Miss Elizabeth?"

Turning, Richard smiled menacingly at him. "Of course! It is rare that my cousin, the Great Fitzwilliam Darcy, is distracted by any woman. Such a creature must be studied intently!" he shut the door and dashed across the hall to his own rooms before his cousin could stop him. Childish it might be, but he was going to enjoy teasing his cousin on this matter. Thank heaven they weren't going to leave and miss the opportunity.


	10. Note of Warning

**My Dearest Readers, this story is giving me fits. I had originally intended this story to go a certain way, and its not cooperating. I feel like I am at a table trying to negotiate with my characters and they are having none of it. This story is being written, have no doubt, but I felt I needed to put this out there. Some people will only read stories with certain pairings (I am not judging at all because I have pairings in some fandoms that are it for me) and I can't promise that is going to happen. The pairing that isn't wanting to happen is Darcy/Lizzy. Lizzy is like "It's not happening, hon. Not this time." So, for those of you who cannot read non Darcy/Lizzy stories, this is your warning. I haven't thrown in the towel yet on my original intentions, but this new avenue is very intriguing. But, I wanted to let you know. I should have a new chapter out in a few days; a week at most.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't think I have ever been so nervous to post a chapter. This story isn't going the way I originally intended, but I am not unhappy about it, though I know there will be some who are. I did give a warning though, so if you are still here, your unhappiness will not be my fault. I love Lizzy partly because she is flawed, like all of Jane Austen's characters. I just reread Pride and Prejudice to make sure I was staying true to Elizabeth's character. I have been accused of making her look bad. I always considered both Elizabeth and Darcy to display their own individual pride and prejudice throughout the book. Lizzy was just as proud as Darcy, and her pride did not allow her to truly consider Darcy until she arrived at Pemberley; she might have accepted she was wrong about him, but she didn't love him. If you take out the parts that made her love him, without being able to insert new ones, Elizabeth wouldn't love him. Darcy is a little softer because there are four Bennet sisters making a good impression, and I made it to where Mrs. Annesley smoothed the relationship between the siblings a little more than in the book, and it changed things just a little more than I thought. It was enough that when I began to write this chapter, things began to change from my original outline. So, I hope you enjoy this story as much as it is for me to write.**

Breakfast at Longbourn was quieter than usual, and certainly more strained. Mrs. Bennet was taking breakfast in her rooms, Mr. Bennet took his in his study, and the Miss Bennets were all at odds with each other. Well, two of the Miss Bennet's were at odds with each other. Mr. Collins happily sat at the table and talked of Lady Catherine since no one else wished to say anything.

When they had returned the night before, Mary had passed by Lizzy's room in time to hear her infer that she thought that perhaps Miss Darcy thought too well of her brother, and that the Colonel seemed no better than his cousin. After understanding that Mr. Wickham had said something about Mr. Darcy to her sister, Mary burst into the room and gave her elder by one year a quick dressing down. What resulted was Kitty standing with Mary on the issue, Lydia standing with Lizzy, their mother screeching that they were unsettling her nerves, Jane trying to placate everyone, and Mr. Bennet having to step in and send everyone to their rooms.

As they all finished their breakfast, Mrs. Hill entered the room.

"Your father requests your presence in the drawing room. All of you."

The five girls nodded goodbye to their cousin and made their way quickly into the room and found their seats. Their mother was nowhere in sight and they all wondered at her absence.

"I do not believe that your mother will add much of value to this conversation so I decided I would get to the bottom of it myself," he stated at their glances. "Now, Mary, I will begin with you since you started last night's excitement. What did Lizzy say that offended you so?"

"She was unkind about Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. She hasn't liked Mr. Darcy since the moment we met him, and though the circumstances are understandable, she encourages negative talk about him and refuses to see any good in him. She has taken the word of a man who has slandered Mr. Darcy, a man we have known for less than a fortnight, and one who has given me feelings of unease since I met him, and all because of a slight no one would have heard about had she not shared it with everyone she knew. It is unfair, and I do not wish for Miss Darcy to be made to feel uncomfortable should she come to visit because of it."

Mr. Bennet nodded as he listened. "And Lizzy, what do you have to say to your sister's accusations."

Lizzy seemed a little flustered for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "It is true that Mr. Darcy has offended me. He has been obvious in his disdain for our family, and Mr. Wickham has merely confirmed what I know to be true; that Mr. Darcy thinks little of those he sees as inferior to himself. And from what I gathered last night; his cousin is no better."

"How has he acted so?" Mary demanded. "He has been nothing but kind to Kitty and I, and you have only just met the Colonel. In fact, he brought his sister here just so we could make her acquaintance. He showed concern for Mr. Wickham being present in the county, and I can't blame him if what Miss Darcy said is the absolute truth. The Colonel wasn't as eager to defame him as Mr. Wickham was to defame Mr. Darcy to you."

"He expressed his displeasure with Lydia being allowed out!" Lizzy defended. Lydia squawked her contempt at the comment.

" _We_ express our displeasure with Lydia being allowed out!" Kitty scoffed. "She is only fifteen and causes us embarrassment!"

"I'm not an embarrassment!" Lydia cried, outraged. "You're just jealous that I am better liked than you! You think that if I were not out, the officers would flock to you instead of me!"

"Enough!" Mr. Bennet stood up, irritation present in his countenance. "We will resolve this without childish behaviors. Now Lizzy," he said, taking his seat once more, "the Colonel said something about Lydia, did he?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes. Lydia had made a small scene and I was apologizing for it. He asked if he might be honest and I granted him my permission. He mentioned he had a few female cousins and he knew just how easily a young woman could cause a scandal. He wondered at our allowing Lydia out if she was determined to continue in such a manner."

Their father had a look of contemplation on his face. "And what has Mr. Wickham told you exactly?"

Lizzy told him the story Mr. Wickham told her, and Kitty shared Georgiana's account of the events.

After all accounts had been given, Mr. Bennet sat back to think. After five minutes of silence, he seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion. "I am quite surprised, Mary, that you have acted so, and Lizzy, I am quite surprised at you as well. You, like me, are a fairly good judge of character, but then Mary is very insightful, too. We are not close enough to Mr. Darcy to know or be entitled to know his affairs, but he seems no worse than any other rich man. I do admit that Mr. Wickham's need to unburden himself on you, Lizzy, about his troubles after so small an acquaintance is disconcerting. If Mr. Darcy had done him wrong in this manner, surely he would do better to seek the assistance of the law. What could sharing such a story with a young woman wholly unconnected with the situation do, other than to gain sympathy and comfort?

"It will not do to offend our neighbor over issues that are not our business. As of the moment, no one is banned from our home; but Lizzy, if Mr. Wickham continues to spread his tales of Mr. Darcy to you, no matter how true they may be, he will be banned. And Mary, the same will be for your friends should they openly share their grievances. I will not have my life upturned by the problems of others. I prefer to laugh at the flaws and follies of others, not be involved in them."

Their father stood. "No one is to leave the grounds today. You may, however, receive guests. I will be in my study, not to be disturbed." He walked to the door and stopped, turned around and held their eyes one more time. "I expect no repeat performances from last night. With the exception of one of you, I expect maturity to always be shown."

After he left the girls all sat in silence. Finally, Lydia looked around at her sisters. "Who is the one?"

* * *

Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk and stared at nothing. He was used to his wife causing a stir, and of course Lydia, who was so much like her mother, often caused a stir. To a lesser extent, Kitty could cause a stir if Lydia pushed her into it, however never had all of his daughters unsettled his peace. He knew that having Mr. Bingley in the neighborhood would cause excitement in his home, but not in this manner.

The gentleman relished being able to sit back and enjoy his life. His eldest four daughters had all surprisingly turned out well, despite their mother's interference, and he was quite proud of that fact. However, he now found himself concerned. Two men had been open with sharing information with his second eldest, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Truly, out of his daughters, Elizabeth was his favorite. He had lamented, more than once, that she was not a son. Her attitude and intelligence were unfair to her in their Society. But that she should be taken in really concerned him.

He wasn't troubled with the Colonel. No, the man showed himself to be intelligent and of a happy disposition. He seemed to be of a similar mind as himself, and Mr. Bennet always appreciated someone alike in thought. Mr. Wickham, however, sounded like a man who sought and acted to gain the approval of others for his own benefit. Being such in itself was not a bother to him, for many men would do what they could to rise higher than they were, but to do so in order to win his daughter's approval; that was curious.

Elizabeth had nothing. His estate was entailed away. If Mr. Wickham was out to make his fortune, and he didn't doubt that he was, his daughters would be little more than a distraction; practice for wooing some wealthy heiress. So why target Lizzy with such a story? To see if it would work?

He didn't wonder why Lizzy wished for it to be true. Like Mary, he noticed her disdain for Mr. Darcy. He could do no good in her eyes. It was all nonsense, or had all been nonsense. Now, however, the whole affair was laid out before him and he unhappily found himself looking at his own choices. He never thought his girls would be close to a serious scandal, but now he questioned that line of thought.

Turning his thoughts from Mr. Wickham, he thought of the Colonel. He was an easy man to respect. He enjoyed teasing his serious cousin as well as his host. But he was also a man of power and position. He was a Colonel, and Mr. Bennet had no doubt that the position was fully earned. He was also the son of an Earl, and he was concerned for his girls because of his youngest daughter. This caused Mr. Bennet to have the uncomfortable feeling of wondering if the Colonel was right to be concerned.

Lydia was just like her mother, but Mrs. Bennet behaved much better than Lydia before they were married. Indeed, it wasn't until after it became apparent that there would be no son that his wife began to act foolishly. Lydia had always been foolish and seemed to become more out of control as the months went by, always pushing at her boundaries. Should he be worried she was going to push too far?

For the first time, he couldn't answer that question with confident no.

There was a commotion in the hall. The first guests of the day had arrived and it seemed to be the Netherfield party, for it didn't sound like Lady Lucas or Mrs. Phillips. He distinctly heard male voices. Tilting his head forward, he wondered if the Colonel was among them; and if he was, did he dare ask to speak with him? Would he be opening the door to something he didn't want to deal with? But then maybe it should be dealt with, if the later consequences would be unpardonable.

Being a father was hard.

* * *

Richard watched as Georgiana spoke with her new friends. He, Darcy, Georgie, and Mr. Bingley happily called on the Miss Bennets first thing that morning. His young cousin had spent the morning counting down the minutes until the hour was acceptable to make visits, and she hadn't been alone; Mr. Bingley sat happily near her willing the clock to move a little faster. Though Georgie came in the carriage, he, Bingley, and Darcy rode on horseback, just in case the villain came near and they could stop to make their sentiments known. No such encounter happened and then they found themselves sitting in the Bennets parlor.

Right from the start he knew something was amiss. Miss Lydia excused herself quickly, turning her nose up a little at him as she passed him by. Miss Elizabeth sat next to Miss Bennet, but did little to engage in conversation. In fact, she wouldn't even meet his eyes as he sat next to Bingley, who jumped right into a chat with his 'Angel'. He got the feeling that she would not welcome a tête-à-tête from him. Darcy was invited into a conversation with his sister, Miss Mary, and Miss Kitty.

A few moments later, Mr. Collins joined them. Richard was between elated and disgusted. The man was certainly the kind of man his aunt would employ, and he himself didn't like spending much time with those who seemed to exist to make other people feel more important, but his ridiculousness was so entertaining. The clergyman came in and took a seat near Miss Elizabeth. Just like the night before, Richard could tell he had his eye on her, but unlike the night before, she seemed more willing to engage him.

Interesting.

Richard sat back at that point and no longer tried to throw a comment into the conversation. His cousins were happily chatting with their Miss Bennets, though he did spy Darcy glancing over at Miss Elizabeth with frequency. This was looking to be a mess. Soon, Miss Kitty proposed that they all take a turn about the park. It was a good idea, as the weather was still fairly nice and all too soon everyone would be spending more time indoors.

However, before they made it to the door, Mr. Bennet came out of a room that looked to be a study.

"Ah. Colonel Fitzwilliam, I was thinking of sending a note to see if you were available to discuss a matter with me, and here I find you already within my home. Might you join me?"

Well, this would be interesting.

 **More to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Have I just posted a second chapter for this story in less than a week? Yes. Yes, I have. Surprisingly, y'all have the ruder guest comments to thank. _'There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage rises at every attempt to intimidate me._ ' Enjoy!**

Being called into his father's study had always been nerve wracking because it usually meant he was in trouble. When a superior in His Majesty's army summons you to his office, it's rarely for what one would call happy news; you were almost guaranteed new marching orders. However, he had never been asked into another gentleman's study; at least not a gentleman he wasn't very familiar with. A glance around the room left Richard impressed. The room was definitely a masculine room. It was clean and tidy, and he noted what appeared to be several rare literary finds on the limited shelf space.

His quick assessment was soon over as he took the seat his host indicated. Mr. Bennet smiled wanly at him, giving Richard a few moments to access the gentleman. He obviously had something on his mind. Thankfully, he wasn't left long to find out what.

"I understand, Colonel Fitzwilliam, that you took it upon yourself to unburden your opinions of my youngest daughter upon my second eldest."

Straight to the point. He could respect that. "I presented my concerns, Mr. Bennet. However, I did not do so without your daughter's permission."

"You felt it your place to have concerns about my daughter?"

"Mr. Bennet, I carry the heavy burden of having lived my life among the elite of our society. I have witnessed deadlier maneuvers in a ballroom than I ever have on the battlefield. A family's goal is always to marry off its offspring into the best of conditions. For young women, that is their only recourse, and there is nothing a relative won't do to see it done; even if it means destroying the reputation of an entire family.

"I have known your daughters but a day, and already I have a high opinion and general appreciation for them. I am not, however, blind to your family's condition. Your daughters must marry well, and they do not have much to offer in order to see it done. Every action will either bring them closer or farther from that goal. Miss Lydia is lovely and very lively, but she has no self-control. Though your neighbors will think little of it, as that is the privilege of being close to one's neighbors, other neighborhoods and social circles will cut your family apart because of it, just to make themselves look better.

"While it may not be my business, I would hate to see such a thing happen to your daughters, and only wished to help in my own way."

Mr. Bennet stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "Well, you certainly do share your opinion liberally, don't you? Though, that is what I had hoped for." He grew silent and turned his gaze out the window where the Colonel was sure the Miss Bennets were walking with their guests. "There is a large part of me that it offended that you would dare to interfere in my affairs in any manner; I do not like my life being disrupted. However, there is another part of me that realizes that would be unwise to ignore a man of your position. I debated about whether I should even enter into this conversation with you. I had a strong desire to ignore the matter, as I do others; but there is the matter that you spurred some unusual behavior from two of my normally level-headed daughters."

Richard could see the man's pride was taking a beating just by having him in the room. He didn't know how he would feel if the roles were reversed and he had heard that some man had given his opinion on the inappropriateness of one daughter to another. Though, Richard liked to think he wouldn't have that problem, as he would never allow a daughter out that couldn't behave properly. Still, it would be a brutal feeling. He continued to sit and listen as Mr. Bennet continued.

"Your comments, along with a matter that happened a little later, offended my Elizabeth. Once we were home, Mary overheard Lizzy making some comments about you and your cousin that offended her sensibilities. Needless to say, my home is in a bit of an uproar over it all. Now, Colonel, I have made it known to my daughters that they are not to allow themselves to get involved in the affairs of others, so if you and your cousins could kindly keep such matters to yourselves, I will be grateful."

As he nodded his agreement, he thought back to the scene from earlier where Miss Elizabeth seemed disinclined to engage himself or Darcy and it made sense. Richard tried not to think of the repercussions this news would have on his cousin.

"Now, on to the matter I actually called you in here for. After my conversation with my daughters this morning, I found myself, for the first time in a very long time, asking myself if I should be alarmed at the goings on in my household. I asked you this, Colonel: do you believe I should have reason to fear for my daughters' futures?"

"May I ask you a few questions first, sir?"

"You may."

"Your estate is entailed away to Mr. Collins, is it not?"

"It is."

"Rumor has it your daughters will only receive a portion of your wife's dowry each, and a hundred pounds per annum until your death should they make a match."

Mr. Bennet's brow raised in surprise. "That is also true."

"Why did you not do something to provide better for your daughters?" Richard asked seriously.

The gentleman settled back into his chair. "I had always intended to father a son, thus making the entail null, and being able to provide some sort of dowry for any daughter I might have. When it became obvious that there would be no son, it was too late to begin putting away for their futures."

"So, you did nothing."

His statement obviously offended the man. Richard watched as he worked his jaw and looked anywhere but at him. Mr. Bennet stood and walked to his drink cabinet and poured him something. "Drink, Colonel?"

"No, thank you."

Once he took his seat again, it was clear he was ready to continue their conversation. "Mr. Bennet, I find myself wondering why you didn't employ a governess to ensure that your daughters could guarantee a future for themselves. Now, I find it ridiculous that young ladies are considered good wife material based on why well they can entertain others, but it also denotes the care the family has for their daughters. And if they are not able to secure a husband, there are certain occupations that are considered appropriate, yet they have received no training.

"To answer your original question: yes, I do believe you have reason to fear for their futures. Your four eldest daughters are a credit to you. They are each naturally beautiful, display a grace and kindness not often found honestly among many of their peers, and each hold an individuality that does not detract from them. Their being brought up in the obscurity of your neighborhood has been an advantage to them; however, your youngest, while equally as beautiful as any of her sisters, and having a happiness that I do find refreshing, flouts the rules of Society and does not care for anyone's opinion. Now, I would not initially find that a flaw, as I do not often care about people's opinions on many matters in my life, but Miss Lydia has no boundaries.

"Most young women would express their boredom discreetly to their friends; Miss Lydia wants everyone to know how unhappy she is. She wants all attention on herself. From what I have been told, as I have not seen her around the militia stationed nearby, she flirts outrageously, saying things a young woman shouldn't say. She demands a man dance with her instead of waiting to be asked. She does not act as a young woman entering Society should."

"She is a child," said Mr. Bennet.

"Exactly, and a child has no place in Society. Mr. Bennet, Charles Bingley is very much enamored with your eldest daughter. Darcy has said he seems more serious about her than any other lady he has met. From my few conversations with the man, fortune and connections are not the most important factors he considers when looking at the opposite sex. His sisters are actively trying to dissuade him; their biggest objections are your wife and youngest daughter's breeches in conduct and the connections she would bring. Your wife is excusable, but Miss Lydia is not. While she is a child, she is old enough that a misstep could be fatal for her prospects as well as that of her sisters."

Richard sat back and let all that he had set in. It was obvious that the man was considering his words carefully. This was a most unusual conversation; not one he would generally have with someone he was not particularly close with. Mr. Bennet traced the rim of his glass, and to Richard, the normally amused man began to look a bit distressed. This worried the Colonel. He didn't want to push the man to the edge.

"There was a son after Kitty; he didn't survive an hour. Lydia was a difficult delivery and the doctor said it was in my wife's best interest that we never have another child. My wife, unable to handle that she would never have a son, poured herself into her youngest, and I never had the heart to curtail it. She didn't want a governess and I did not see a reason to argue with her."

"Life is not fair, Mr. Bennet. I am the second son, and though I am more responsible than my elder brother, I will get nothing from my father when he passes from this world to the next. However, my father has done what he could to ensure that I had a good future. He bought my first position, and has invested some monies for me. I still must marry very well, though I could happily live single the rest of my life and live off Darcy's good will."

This got a chuckle from Mr. Bennet, but he sobered quickly. "In your expert opinion, Colonel, what do you think I should do?"

"Take Miss Lydia out of Society."

"That is not an easy task, Colonel. Lydia has a knack for making the rest of us miserable when she doesn't get her way. And I fear that if I was to be firm, she would do something dangerous."

"Send her away. Surely there is some obscure relative who could take her in hand. If not, there are schools set up for that purpose."

Mr. Bennet scoffed. "I am sure they cost a great deal."

"You could find a sponsor."

The gentleman scoffed again. This frustrated Richard; he couldn't understand this man. Nothing was impossible and he would prove it. "Mr. Bennet, give me a week and I will find you a sponsor for a school or some other arrangement. Until then, I suggest you keep her home as much as you can. Bingley was very eager to get here this morning and I wouldn't put it past him to make an offer for your eldest daughter. I will take my leave of you."

"One more thing, Colonel," Mr. Bennet said from his chair. "Mr. Wickham?"

"I would not allow him within sight of my daughters, Mr. Bennet. He is a rogue who will do what he must to meet his goals, and he is not above using unsuspecting young women for his own amusement. Darcy has helped to provide for two young women Wickham used very ill, already." With that said, he left the room.

As he walked outside and around the house to find his party, he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. What had possessed him to get involved? A laugh flitted through the air to him. Georgiana sat on a bench between Miss Mary and Miss Kitty, leaned over listening to something Miss Kitty was saying to her. She giggled again. Even Darcy was smiling from his place a few paces away. His cousin was happy, and he would keep her so.

The party had divided between the elder Miss Bennets and the younger, each entertaining their own guests. Having talked with Mr. Bennet, he now knew why; but how to rectify the situation? Miss Elizabeth, who looked very uncomfortable entertaining her cousin, seemed determined to dislike his cousin, and Darcy he knew held an attraction for her. And it was no wonder either. He was being truthful with Mr. Bennet when he described his daughters, and Miss Elizabeth had a very attractive personality to go with her lovely features.

Bingley, he noticed, was very pleased to have Miss Bennet to himself, for Miss Elizabeth kept her distance from the couple. The Colonel hoped that his words became fact and that the man made an offer soon. They were a very attractive couple. As for Miss Elizabeth; if she was so keen to keep her distance, he would not disrupt her mission. He picked up the pace and made his way to his cousins.

"And what has amused you so, dearest Georgie?" he asked when he arrived.

"Kitty was just telling us about why only Miss Bennet knows how to ride."

"And why is that?"

"Because when Papa went to teach Lizzy," Kitty said, "the horse sneezed on her and stepped on her foot. She ran screaming to the house. She had us convinced that the horses were out to get us. Papa couldn't even get us into a carriage for nearly two weeks. He refused to try again."

He wanted to be amused, but he couldn't. It was obvious to him that Miss Elizabeth was Mr. Bennet's favorite child. Miss Elizabeth did not want to ride, so he wouldn't bother himself to teach the others. Maybe he was being too hard on the man, but then he didn't think he was. The man had neglected his family because he didn't want to stress over how he would provide for his daughters after his death. Granted, it wasn't a pleasant subject to think of, but his military training told him the preparation was a top priority.

"And do you wish to learn, Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, actually," she smiled, "but I will have to find a willing teacher."

"Perhaps, if you should ever come to Pemberley," Georgiana cut in, "my brother could teach you, or one of our grooms."

Miss Kitty smiled at her. "You are determined to get me to Pemberley. I admit, it sounds lovely, but right now, I would like to know what was so important that our father had to talk to the Colonel!"

"Kitty!" Miss Mary exclaimed. "It's inappropriate to ask a gentleman what they were discussing with another gentleman!"

"It's alright Miss Mary," he laughed before turning back to Miss Kitty. "He wished to discuss battle maneuvers."

"Battle maneuvers?!" both sisters said at the same time.

"Well, yes."

Miss Kitty looked to her sister. "Since when has Papa been interested in battle maneuvers?"

"I'm sure your father has many interests you are not aware of, Miss Catherine," Darcy finally chimed in. "Men are not as singular as you suppose."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Richard watched his cousin smile before glancing back across the grounds to where the others were. He knew where he was looking; or rather who he was looking at. Sighing, he dreaded the conversation they would have to have about that situation. Georgiana began talking about Pemberley again, and Richard took it upon himself to share a story about his young cousin's own adventures in horseback riding.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wanted to get one more chapter out for this story before the New Year and I am happy to be able to deliver it! There is a bit of frustration expressed in this chapter by a particular character, so I hope you won't hold it against them. I pray you all have a Happy New Year!**

"How long shall we remain angry with Lizzy?" Kitty asked in the dark.

At first, the response she received was a single sigh. Finally, Mary deigned to speak. "I am no longer angry so much as I am frustrated. Lizzy refuses to think that she is wrong; that there is no way that her impression of a person could have been derived from a misconception or misunderstanding. I am frustrated that Lizzy is always taken seriously and while I am always met first with doubt or scoffs. What must I do to prove myself?"

"You know Lizzy is Papa's favorite."

"Yes, and it is entirely unfair. I suppose I cannot fault someone for having a favorite, for favoring something can't be helped. I favor beef while you favor chicken, I favor darker colors while you favor brighter colors; however, favoring something or someone doesn't mean you have to treat the alternatives as inferior, and that is what our parents do. To Papa, there is no one better than Lizzy, and to Mama, no one can outshine Jane for her beauty or Lydia for her entire self. But us? They both list our faults for all to hear!"

The conversation had definitely taken a more depressing turn than Kitty had intended. She usually liked to ignore the truth of her parents' favoritism; though she was sure it could be worse. The thought that she could be a silly as Lydia made her shutter. There was no denying her sisters words.

"I favor you," Kitty finally gave as a reply.

"And I favor you," Mary said softly, reaching for her hand.

"Then what does it matter what they think. Papa is taking you more seriously now, but what should his opinion matter to us now. I love Papa; he is our father after all, but he is as stubborn as Lizzy, so I don't see why we should value his opinion above any other. We managed to garner the favor of Mr. Darcy so much so that he brought his sister here simply so that she could make our acquaintance. I would say that says a lot about us!"

Turning, Mary chuckled. "I suppose it does. But Kitty, I know Papa and Mama's opinions matter to you."

"Perhaps they do. Perhaps what I have said to you is meant just as much for my own ears. No matter what, we have each other."

"That we do."

"So, how shall we handle Lizzy on the morrow? Shall we continue to be silent, or shall we act as though nothing is the matter?"

She was met with silence once more. Another sigh rolled across to her. "You can act as you will. I cannot act as though I am unbothered by her words or that I give in to her will, but I shall give her an indication that I refuse to continue to act as though I am angry with her when I am not. I think it is sad that she is determined to view and treat Mr. Darcy as though he is the villain, but it shall be her loss. As for me, I shall not let it ruin another day."

* * *

Anger burned in Richard's heart as he sat and contemplated his evening. It had started out bland, to say the least, until he and Darcy had retired to his sitting room. Miss Bingley laid out a table worthy of the royal family, but listening to her prattle on about her perception of her virtues verses those of the ladies in the neighborhood was as dull as the first time he had been forced to sit through it, but he would have rather continued to endure it instead of burdening his cousin as he did when they finally managed to break away from the group for the night.

On a good day, Darcy struggled with interacting with people. Unless you knew him, it could be easy to misunderstand his intentions. His mother was always on Darcy about how he appeared to people, but Darcy was not very sociable by nature. While he could understand Miss Elizabeth's offense, he could not understand her need to continue to see the worst in his cousin, and for that, Richard began to feel a strong dislike grown for the young woman. He especially felt it when he thought of his cousin's countenance when he told him that Miss Elizabeth thought the worst of him. Richard now feared that his cousin's reserve was going to return in full force, and that is what angered him. Since arriving at Hertfordshire, his cousin had actually come out of himself quite a bit, especially considering the events of the summer; and now it seemed it was for not.

Why were women so complicated? At that moment, there were only five women that he found tolerable: his cousin's, Anne and Georgiana, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet, and Miss Jane Bennet; though the last only by a small margin. (He didn't include his mother in that as, well, she was his mother and her position shifted from day to day as most mothers did in the lives and opinions of their sons. Currently, her lamenting of his bachelorhood made her a bit more intolerable.) He supposed he shouldn't fault women so much; they were a product of Society; a Society that gave them little worth and told them they had to look for men Society considered of worth. Money and connections. Listening to the ministers at church, you would think other more personal characteristics would be considered of higher value, such as good morals, but no, it was all about money and connections. Perhaps some of his bitterness came from his lack of the one, while he had the other is spades. His brother was thought of as better and he ran up debts their father was constantly having to pay off, or engaging in trysts with women of questionable character. Richard had served faithfully in his majesty's army, and never ran up debts or kept unsavory company. It was he who would help his parents sort out their tenants needs; stepping up and convincing his father to provide for those unable to provide for themselves. It was he who always made himself available to his relatives every need.

He never voiced his thoughts of Society's unfairness aloud, though, lest he be labeled jealous or ungrateful. Still, knowing his cousin's personality and the women he dealt with on a daily basis, he couldn't leave them entirely blameless. Miss Elizabeth was the first female to actually express her disfavor of him. Most women flocked to his cousin, not caring about the defaults in his character, thinking only of the money that would be at their disposal and prestige the title of Mrs. Darcy would bring them. While he cannot fault the original offense Miss Elizabeth received from his cousin, he found he had to fault her for her continued resentment towards him. Had Darcy not showed her, through his efforts with Miss Mary and Miss Kitty, that he was not the ogre she thought he was? He did not think a woman should be forced to show affection for a man she did not desire, but she didn't have to treat him as though he were refuse.

With that last thought, Wickham came to mind. Damnable coward. He had caused his family nothing but trouble since the day he went off to University. George Wickham had been given everything to give him a better future in their Society, and he had squandered it all, taking up with ruffians who convinced him his bad luck was the fault of others instead the work of his own hands. Well, Richard wasn't having it anymore. Perhaps there was nothing he could do for his cousin's heart, but he could do something about another problem.

* * *

Smiling at the militia colonel, Richard nodded as he listened to the man's thoughts and opinions on maneuvers he wished to work on with his soldiers. Had he not been silly in so many other ways, he thought he might recommend him advancement to the regulars, but he had met his new, young wife, and it made him question decisions he might make down the line. They finally made it to the lodgings of a few of his officers. The look on Wickham's face when his superior announced him and his desire to speak with him was truly priceless. The knave led him to his room where they would have more privacy.

"What do you want?" Wickham growled.

"Hello, George. I am well, and you?" Richard smiled.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"Now, now, I know you were trained in proper etiquette, but since you wish to get right to it, we shall. You are not going to cause trouble in this neighborhood, you are not going to tell lies about my family, you are not going to run up debts you cannot pay, you will not take advantage of unsuspecting females, and you will especially stay away from the Bennet family; am I understood?"

"I didn't realize that you had a say in what I do or who I associate with."

"Considering you have a history of ruining or nearly ruining young women, I have decided that I do! What happened to you? You had everything, and you let some unfavorable boys convince you to lose it all. Your father was an honorable man; a man worthy of being looked up to, and you choose, instead, to follow the ways of your spendthrift mother!"

"Watch what you say about my mother!" Wickham clenched his fists tight.

"Or what? I would think you would care more for the father who spent time with you than the mother who ignored you. You spent more time at Matlock than you did in your own home with her! Even my own mother and father showed favor to you for a time, and you threw it all away! I have a right to have a say because I, too, invested in you, stood up for you, and you threw that in my face by your actions! So, I will tell you again; you will be on your best behavior, you will leave the Bennets alone, and you will keep Darcy's name out of your mouth. Do you understand?"

He heard Wickham muttering under his breathe.

"Pardon? Do you wish to share that loud enough for the rest of us to hear?"

"I said that it's not fair that I should be treated so!"

"Fair? I don't want to hear about what you think is or is not fair. Life is not fair; however, you have called this upon yourself. You should have taken the opportunities you were given and used them to your advantage instead of wasting them. Few are handed anything; the rest of us have to earn our way. If you keep on as you are, you will find yourself as unsatisfied and miserable with life as your mother did. Find a purpose other than what you have been chasing."

"It is my destiny to be greater than I am!"

"Your destiny?" Richard laughed. "You think your destiny is somehow supposed to be better than everyone elses? Your destiny is to be a productive member of Society, like the rest of us. Your destiny was to find a profitable pursuit, contribute, and have children to continue the endless cycle. You could have been profiting from your own parish by now. You could have been on your way to being a much sought-after barrister. I bet if you had decided, you could have risen high in the ranks of the regulars, but instead, you waste your time trying every quick, get rich scheme you can think of. Fathers and guardians are becoming harder on their charges, Wickham; many won't release the dowries of the young women under their guidance who step out of bounds. You would have been extremely lucky had you actually managed to entrap Georgiana, but make no mistake that your life would have been very much in danger."

Wickham swallowed heavily. "And what am I to do now? You are preventing me from doing better for myself."

Richard regarded him with a considering eye. "I was fond of you once, and I don't trust you not to cause trouble. How about this; I will get you a better paying rank in the Regulars, and I will let you use my name to an extent. You have enough charm to get you somewhere, and many men are making their own fortunes in this war; but mark my words, Wickham, you cross me, and it will very likely be the last thing you ever do. Do you accept?"

Wickham considered him with the same intensity that he had him. "I accept."

* * *

"Lydia, you will not be traipsing off to see the officers today," Mr. Bennet said as he continued to enjoy his favorite breakfast foods. "I dare say, in light of all of the information and events that have been brought to light, we could all benefit from staying at home for a while."

"Mr. Bennet, what are you saying?" Mrs. Bennet shrieked.

"I am saying, Mrs. Bennet, that the members of this household have been too busy being involved in the lives of others in the neighborhood that I think we will benefit from simply staying home for a few days. I will not bar anyone from the house, and Mary and Kitty have already promised to visit Miss Darcy today, but barring that, I see no reason for us to leave the house."

Mary and Kitty stared at their father in shock as their mother and Lydia cried out at their perceived injustice. Lizzy mentioned her desire to see Charlotte that day, but she accepted his rejection of the idea.

"No, I am quite firm. Your friends may come here, but there will be no leaving to visit."

Breakfast ended, and Mr. Bennet headed for his study while Mrs. Bennet and Lydia escaped to Mrs. Bennet's rooms, leaving the remaining sisters to go to the parlor.

"I am not displeased that Papa has decided to keep us home for the next few days, though I do wish I could see Charlotte today," Lizzy commented. "I do not relish being trapped in the house with Mr. Collins."

"He is only here for a few more days, Lizzy," Jane comforted.

"You could probably write a quick note to Charlotte, and she will come to you," Mary suggested, to the shock of her elder sisters.

"Yes," Lizzy said, slowly, "that would be best. Thank you, Mary."

And just like that, Kitty knew Lizzy had decided to let it go. She had a feeling it wasn't quite over yet, but it would make for a few peaceful days, at least.

"Well," Kitty said, getting up, "I suppose we should be off, Mary."

"Yes, and we should probably make it a quick visit. But maybe Georgie can come back with us and we can make a day of it?"


End file.
